A new royal
by Roses are red6
Summary: Lissa is queen and needs an advisor who better then her best friend and guardian rose however there is one problem... She isn't a royal. What will the new queen do?
1. Chapter 1

Lissa is queen and needs an advisor who better then her best friend and guardian rose however there is one problem... She isn't a royal. What will the new queen do?

Lissa point of view

Paper work piled up, I've only been queen for 3 days and I haven't stopped yet. The council needs sorting out and positions need filling like my personal advisor, when tatiana was queen she had the late princess voda, her closest friend and representative on the council for the voda family. Now there are plenty of both council and non council members that could help but honestly do I know them well enough, I've known a lot of royals through my life and most just like to bitch and lie to gain social statue. Nope I need someone I trust and know well, omg that's it I'll appoint ...

I was interrupted by knocking "come in" I called. Dimitri entered and bowed, "hello Dimitri you know you don't need to bow you are my friend"

"I'm sorry your maje... I mean Lissa, anyway I've come to tell you that the council are all seated and waiting for you" I nodded in thanks and he stood with his guardian face on. I know things between him and rose have been great because I can feel what rose is feeling, I can't go into her head but the bond kinda works both ways but it doesn't mean that I don't miss her, she is currently in the gym punching the dear life out of a punch bag trying to prove she is perfectly fine to return to work. We have both been so busy and she is coming back to work tomorrow so I might be able to spend time with her when she isn't on duty.

Entering the council room everyone stood up, as I took my seat so did every one else. "So your majesty as you know you need an advisor we all know you are perfectly capable of ruling yourself however an extra head could be a good idea" said lord Szelsky the judgement dripped from his words he and most of their family thought I wasn't good enough to rule.

I sat up straight and replied " thank you lord Szelsky however I have picked an advisor" is it me or did everyone in this room sit up and look interested all of a sudden haha.

"Really your majesty, you should have said something, we are sorry for doubting you" I think that was lady conta. "No it's fine but yes I have and honestly there was only one person who I could think of that I would be completely happy with (once again they're hooked) my advisor will be ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Roses point of view

Every where was quiet, almost everyone was still asleep however Lissa, Dimitri and the council are all in a meeting for god knows what, honestly that is the only part that sucks about guarding liss. But there won't be any guarding liss if I don't pass the evaluation to get back in the field it's a desk job for me, yay! I can't think of anything worse. Just then Hans snapped me out of my little day dream "Hathaway you ready or what" wow is someone cranky today, "Of course Hansey pansy I was born ready, you do know you are so gonna get your ass kicked." He turned round muttering something under his breath that sounded like a in your dreams. I don't think i should tell him what my dreams actually consist of. Haha.

1 hour later Hans was rubbing his shoulder "told you I'd kick your ass now am I ok to go back to guarding lis.. I mean queen Vasilisa?" Come on there's nothing to think about, "yes you can go back to guarding the queen and Belikov can go back to Lord Ozera" yes yes yes yes I never thought I would be so happy to go back to work. But my happiness was short lived a guardian I have no idea of his name walked in "Guardian Hathaway the queen requests your presents in the court room" "ok I'm on my way, bye Hans" Hans didn't reply most likely building up his ego after being handed his ass. Leaving the gym I start walking to the court room when I realise I haven't been in there since I was shot, ohh great. Knocking on the door I hear a quiet enter, crap what on earth is all the council doing here last time I checked I haven't done anything illegal. That I know of.

"Hello Rose Hathaway how are you doing" asked princess Tarus. " Hi I great thanks actually I've just had my Gurdian status reinstated passed with flying colours and a clean bill of health" There was a sea of thanks and congratulations, wow I never knew they cared. Liss had pride all over her face, " Guardian Hathaway please sit down" would it be bad if I said I was a tiny bit worried? Some of the royals did not look happy but then again I've met enough of them to think maybe that's just there normal face, Lissa interrupted my thoughts "Guardian Hathaway are you aware of the position of advisor in the royal court" why is Lissa asking me about that? I know she's been having trouble picking one but it's not any of my concern. "Yes they are there to assist the monarch in making decisions that will benefit the Moroi and Dhampire society" wow that was posh for me and not one bit sarcastic either, getting shot really changes a person. Lissa nodded, at least she agreed, princess Tarus spoke up again but directed her question to Lissa only " your majesty are you sure about this" "yes I am completely sure, I believe it would benefit us all a lot" Dimitri had his guardian mask on but I could tell there was something everyone's not telling me. 'Liss what the hell is going on?' I sent through the bond, she never answered at least not through the bond. "Guardian Hathaway I trust you with my life, you are my best friend and personal guardian so I therefore believe you should for fill the role as my advisor." And at that moment I swear time froze she can't be serious, I mean I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm wild dangerous insubordinate, I like making sarcastic comments and couldn't care less what people think of me and she wants me to help run a nation? Yep that's a bad idea. Snapped out of my thoughts again Lissa asked " Guardian Hathaway do you accept?" Then it clicked "wait don't advisors or anyone on the council have to be royal and a moroi?" Lissa smiled, ohh no not that smile, that's the I have a plan and you ain't going to like it plan. See I'm the reckless and she's the cautious my plans are crazy they work but 99% of the time land me in trouble but Lissa's plans are just as crazy but are thought out and never seem to land her or me in trouble.

"Yes about that..."


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK LPOV

Whilest rose was in the gym.

"...Rose Hathaway" it was as though I had unleashed a strigoi they looked shocked. I know I'm making the right decision and I'm sticking to it.

"But your majesty Miss Hathaway isn't a royal, you know the law anyone on the council has to be royal and moroi you know that" of course I know the law I'm queen. Ok liss breath it's only the darkness, and now I'm talking to myself haha.

" Yes I am fully aware of the law however before her death tatiana left me a list of certain laws that she wanted the next monarch to put in place, on that list was that the king or queen can appoint a new royal if they believe it would benefit the people and the person has done a lot to protect the Moroi and Rose Hathaway fits that 100 times over. So she will become Princess Rosemarie Amelia Hathaway, first and only one in her line. As the first Dhampire princess she will be able to ensure the safety of the Moroi and Dhampires but also help continue to make our two races strong to fight against the strigoi. Questions anyone?" Well that's stunned them all, out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri standing very still with his guardian mask in place but every time Roses name was said the corner of his mouth lifted up only slightly. Most people would miss it but the love he has for Rose radiates through his aura and makes it impossible for me not to know he's thinking about Rose. "When will Miss Hathaway be informed of her title?" I'm not sure who said it so I replied to all of them " Immediately, guardian white with you go and collect Rose, she will be in the gym" the guardian nodded and left. Whilst he went to get rose the council members talked among themselves so I had a chance to slip away, I needed to know what Dimitri thinks as this affects him too.

"Dimitri can I have a word for a moment?" He nodded and we walked to one side. " your majesty what is wrong?" Concern flashed through his eyes arr. "Please call me Lissa and I need your opinion on all this, I mean I know you will stick by Rose no matter what but do you think I am choosing wrong, I know she would be perfect for it all but I don't what to force her into anything" wooh try saying all that in one breath. Dimitri thought for a moment and replied " honestly I think it's a great idea roza would be perfect and I'm never going to leave her but I know she will be mad when she is told, but if you want my advise continue what your doing and how you are going about it, they are listening to you it slow progress but it's there. To them your different tatiana did things her way and rarely listened to others, you are the opposite not only do you listen to them for some unknown reason ( that made me smile because it's true; why do I listen to them) but you also listen to the non royals and Dhampires as well you saw it when you were nominated you won the hearts of them all, with you and rose ruling the strigoi are going to need to be careful" he really did believe in her. Rose enter the court room looking a tiny bit hesitant, but hey she's Rose Hathaway so she will make it look so natural.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked at rose she was worried but it didn't show through her face only throughout the bond, she sent a silent message 'you need to explain what the hell is going on Vasilisa because I'm still waiting for it' oh great she's mad. Then another one 'mad is the understatement of the century' I only sent back one word 'later'.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back and I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

What the hell, I have no idea what to do or say, wow never thought I would fail to have a come back. My thoughts were interrupted by liss " guardian Hathaway do you accept?" Before I could stop myself " I accept" looking around the guardians had their masks on, clever them, for the next ten minutes I was forgotten as arrangements were made. For what I'm not quite sure I'll just ask Lissa later, looking over at Dimitri made me feel complete our eyes met and burned into each other sole I sent him a silent message so he knew how much I loved him and he nodded back. We didn't have a bond like me and Lissa did but we had our own way of communicating. Before I knew it every one was standing up and left, including some of the guardians, after they left it was only me, Lissa and Dimitri in the room so I stud up and let them have it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU JUST DONE VASILISA BECAUSE FROM WHAT I JUST GATHERED YOU MADE ME A PRINCESS. IM MEANT TO BE YOUR GUARDIAN NOT A PRINCESS. SO PLEASE EXPLAIN BECAUSE I AM INCREDIBLE LOST FOR WORDS RIGHT NOW!" I know it was a little over the top but I couldn't care less. It's just the darkness. Liss looked perfectly calm as did Dimitri.

" Rose I had to the Moroi are becoming more and more corrupt I need you by my side as a sister and advisor so please help me" she knew full well that I would no matter what " ok but I'm still your guardian a title doesn't stop anything and I am NOT having my own guardian like those stuck up royals sitting out there " " ok we will deal with that later but I have to go your coronation will be in 4 days so there's a lot to do " and she left leaving me and Dimitri in the room. I let out a breath no even realising I was holding it in the first place.

"Roza... " I cut him off "Please, please tell me you didn't know about that bomb shell because I'm confused and darkness is creeping up. " He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest feeling perfectly safe and loved. " I'm sorry you were put in that situation and no I didn't know until Lissa told me while we were waiting for you. Roza look at me... " lifting my head I looked into those brown eyes that could get a person lost "... You will be an incredible princess because you are so brave and strong and bold, I will be by your side every single step of the way because I love you Roza" "I love you too comrade " And with that we left and made our way up to our room it don't think I even took off my shoes because as soon as I hit the pillow I was out.

Un known POV

So the queen chose Rose Hathaway perfect. The one person who hates all the royal stuff is becoming a princess, I wonder if Vasilisa has told rose what happens if Vasilisa is no longer able to be queen, properly not or Rosemarie would never accepted. If the monarch was un able to rule and had made a new royal using the law put in place then the new royal would automatically become the next ruler no tests needed. Wow a Dhampire queen that is defiantly something different.

Dimitri POV

Waking up in the morning is euphoric, I get to wake up and see the most beautiful woman on the planet only today was different something didn't feel right. I turned over to see the bed empty, wait where's Rose? Normally I'm the one trying to wake her up, I checked the bathroom that came up empty walking down stairs I find her sitting in the window seat all curled up with her head against the glass in black shorts and top wow am I lucky. The way the light came through the window makes her look even more like a goddess then she is, it's strange to think that someone who looks so beautiful and innocent can also be lethal. She knows that she is on the top of the strigoi hit list most; want to kill her for all the damage she did in Russia but there are the select few who want to turn her. Those are the ones that scare her the most. But she's rose and cares more about the safety of her friend then herself, her jumping in front of Lissa and getting shot proved that.

" Roza are you ok? " I walked up and sat opposite her, she loves this set Lissa put in a request to have it here because she knew how much Rose missed the sun. " Honestly I'm not sure. I'm feeling everything at once and have a million questions and doubts running through my head, but don't worry about me what are you doing up it's still early. " " Oh Roza. You don't need to do that, you have the right to feel and express your problems and feelings too and I couldn't sleep when I found you gone. " looking to her eyes I could tell that she had been crying even if she wouldn't admit it.

" Sorry Comrade I needed to think and didn't want to wake you" " Roza what's got you like this if it's the darkness you could always get Lissa to heal it out of you" I know she didn't like Lissa using her magic but if it was the darkness then I wanted it out of her so we didn't have another experience like what happen with Jesse. She took a deep breath and sighed " No it's not the darkness so I'm still sane ... Mostly haha. But I was just thinking what would have happened if you never brought us back to the academy, or if there wasn't any spirit and what if the Dragomirs had survived at least Lissa would have a family or if the ski trip hadn't turned out how it did. And if I hadn't hesitated in Russia you always told me never hesitate but then I am so glad I did because I never would have got you back if I didn't. Then I keep thinking what would Mason say if he was still here and how am I meant to be a princess. I use to watch Lissa with all the things that go along with being a princess and I know I won't be able to do that, but honestly I'm scared I can't let you or Lissa down and I know that there are a lot of strigoi still after me and I can't help but wonder what if? What if I'm not good enough to protect Lissa or you? I can't go through that again it would kill me. I try to be strong I mean I'm Rose Hathaway but I'm tried of trying to be stronger then I am and I really don't know what to do." By the end of her speech she was crying, I quickly moved forward to wipe them away. " Тссс, не плачь моя любовь, ты настолько сильным и смелым и я так тебя люблю" ( Shhh don't cry my love, you are so strong and brave and I love you so much)

I moved her over so I could comfort her, she looked so vulnerable this really wasn't like her. " Roza it's ok and if the Dragomirs were here then you might not be and Mason loved you but he made his chose and he would be so proud of you. As for the ski trip, well we were both playing a very silly game that never would have happened If I just told you how I felt that day in the gym and all this you not being good enough to protect Lissa is nonsense you are the best guardian since Anna " she looked up with those big brown eyes " thank you comrade I love you " " I love you too my love"


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

After my little break down a few days ago, I put on a brave face and me and Dimitri didn't talk about it. My days consisted of guarding Lissa and preparing for the coronation which was tomorrow, meetings and fittings filled up the day. The law about having more then one member of a line had been dropped so that meant Jill was now safe. She was coming out of hiding to be he coronation to stand by Lissa. I haven't seen my dress, Lissa refused to let me see it she told me to focus on everything else so god knows what she will make me wear. Jeans and t shirt is not acceptable unfortunately.

Either way I have what I have to do memorised including the Turkish and Romanian 'I will' When Lissa was crowned she had to swear it in Russian not Turkish however because I'm half Turkish that's what I swear in. Currently I'm waiting for liss to finish her paper work so I can go to the gym.

"Rose what's got you so agitated you haven't stopped fidgeting for the last 10 minutes and it's driving me nuts" Lissa asked.

"Sorry liss I'm just bored and want to go to the gym, I pulled the darkness earlier because you were about to snap at those royals and I just need to punch something" a smile crept across her face

"Same old Rose, go. Before you question I have Eddie outside send him in he can finish the last 20 minutes of your shift, this is on two conditions, I nodded first you be up early tomorrow with no complaints the coronation starts at 10 in the morning and second you don't moan about what happens after the coronation" I'm confused I thought it was just a load of signing papers to make it official

"What happens after?"

"There's a ball"

"Liss you know I hate all the royal party stuff everyone is really stuck up and don't talk to me, so I just end up looking like your little lost puppy" grrr

"I know you do but it won't matter because they won't know it's you"

I tried to raise one eyebrow but failed, "how will they not know"

" because it's a masquerade themed so no one will know it's you because you will be wearing a mask and a different dress to the coronation, only me and the designer of your dress know it's you." Ok I'm impressed

"Wow liss that's a great idea, I still don't like the whole ball thing but the masks will be fun"

"Yeh I knew you would like it however you do know no one can know what you look like including Dimitri so you will be arriving alone"

"Ok it will be fine I can just find him at the end, but I'll see you later I'm off to punch the life out of a punching bag. Love you sis"

"Love you too rose"

And with that I closed the door and told the guardians that the queen had let me off early, guardians automatically went in and resumed guarding the queen. I chose the smaller gym because I knew no one would be in there, I got out what I need and plugged in my head phones, lost in the music I released all the darkness. It's strange to think this time tomorrow I'll be a princess, I mean a princess who has happened to kill 279 strigoi during an escape to Russia. I hadn't told anyone how many I've killed because I didn't want the marks the only way I knew was because of my stake, for every kill I carved a line into my stake almost like a tally. When it was taken from me in Russia while I was captured I hadn't bothered to count how many it was only after when I found it in the vault that I counted, but honestly what else can you do for a 15 hour flight. Either way the stake is hidden under my bed at home it isn't going to see the light of day again especially because of the last mark. On the stake there are actually 280 marks, the last one was from when I staked Dimitri on the bridge but it didn't kill him so the count is 279.

I hated how much blood I had on my hands, although they were strigoi when killed, they were once Moroi, Dhampires or even human. I continued to punch the bag when the music started now Kelly Clarkson, catch my breath played I loved this song, I picked up the pace throwing punch after punch until I physically ran out of energy the darkness was gone but it had take. My strength too, I vaguely heard a sweet Russian accent before the darkness came.

Beep, beep, beep.

I opened my eyes and was staring at a blank white ceiling, ha like snow. Unfortunately there's no snow in a hospital,

"Roza how are you?" Thinking about it I didn't know how I felt but he wanted an answer so I gave him one

"Hungry" that earned me a soft smile

"Same old Roza I meant how are you feeling health wise because you are so in for it when you get out of here"

Oops pissed off Russian god.

"That's not true I have changed and anyway I didn't mean to I just lost control for a minute and the darkness took my energy as it left but hey I'm darkness free how long have I been out, looking down I saw the tubes and needles and cringed, and why is there needles in me I hate needles"

"Roza you have been out for an hour and Lissa wanted you completely checked over but I don't care if your darkness free or not, Roza you could have really hurt your self. I can't loose you, I love you too much"

How could I do that it him I could see it in his eyes the love and compassion

"I love you too comrade and I didn't mean it and it won't happen again but when can I get out of here I really hate hospitals" just on cue the doctor walked through the door with a clip board and pen.

"Ok guardian Hathaway if you are feeling well enough you can go home but remain from doing physical activity for at least 24 hours. Also we will have the results of your tests in a few days" I nodded and she pulled the needles out, I winced but rolled down my sleeve, Dimitri lifted me off the bed and I giggled.

"Thank you comrade" and kissed him on the cheek we left the hospital In a comfortable silence until he broke it.

"Roza?"

"Hmm"

"What did you mean by Russia and 279 but it's 280" what no no no he doesn't need to know it will tear hi apart,

"What do you mean?"

"While you were fighting you said in Russia and then when I was carrying you in here you kept mumbling 279 and 280 in Russia. What aren't you telling me about Russia?"

"It's nothing you don't need to know" I said it short hoping he'd drop the subject but his eyes narrowed clearly not impressed.

"Roza you have to tell me if it concerns Russia it could put you and Lissa in danger, danger that I could help with. Please Roza!"

"The danger will continue whether I tell you or not but I know if I tell you it will bring back memories both of us want to forget and you will feel guilty"

"Please Roza I want to know" I took a deep breath I knew this would happen

"Ok but I'll explain in our room because there's something that you will need to see to help understand just please don't be afraid of me"

He nodded I think he would agree to anything as long as I told him. Walking back to our room questions ran through my head so many started with what ifs. I was about to tell him when I fell so far I couldn't recognise myself, opening the door I had never been so scared. I can't loose him.

I walked over and crawled under the bed, taking the lid off the shoe box and took the stake that was still wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Here look at this and tell me what it is " I knew what it was but I wanted to see if he understood. Unwrapping it very carefully as though it would break he saw it and looked confused.

"It's a stake"

"Yes but look at it, really look at it" he examined it

"Is this a tally? Roza what does this represent?"

"Yes it's a tally and it represents Russia" I sat down in the bed and he followed.

"On this stake is a mark each one represents a kill in Russia, when I was a hunter as such"

"Oh Roza tell me what happened as soon as you left the academy"

"Ok but remember what I told you earlier, please don't think any less of me or be scared because that will destroy me."

"I could never"

"This might change your mind"...

"Right the day I found out you were strigoi was the worst moment of my life I spent the week between the attack and my birthday I was a walking shell I barely got through the day I only left to eat or train. I avoided everyone I couldn't cope, Lissa and Eddie tried to get me out but I blew them off, I was to sad it was hard to continue breathing so the day before my birthday I went to the library got drop out forms and filled them in and the morning of my birthday I left.

Mason told me you had gone to Russia so that's where I went, I tried to remember what your home town was called but couldn't. Once in Russia I went to the big populated areas searching for Moroi or Dhampires to help me find your town but I had no luck. During the first week the hunter part killed about 20 strigoi that's when they were getting word of a Dhampires killing strigoi so they searched for me but she killed everyone that came.

That was my life, during the day I slept and looked around Russia, by night the hunter was going to clubs in tight dresses and killing strigoi to find information. After being there for a few weeks, I started to be followed by this time the hunter had killed over 200. After being followed for about 3 days before I cornered them that's when I found Sydney, I've told you about my time with your family he nodded while there The hunters count got zup to 269. The final 10 were were the ones escaping Galina's that I scratched during the plane home."

I let out a breath but I could see him doing the math; 1 kill still not explained.

"Roza you said 280 that was only 279"

"Yeh the last one wasn't successful. The last one was you. I scratched it in on the plane when I thought I had killed you. So now you know, during that time I fell so far I could look in the mirror and I didn't recognise the person standing in front of me. She was the killer sole purpose was too kill and gain information."

"Ohh Roza I never realised that you had to go through all those kills, 280 and only 18 because of me no one deserves that. "

"Only 279 comrade and I failed the last one bad glad too"

"Maybe so but that is too many kills for one person to deal with alone they prove how lethal you are and how strong but emotionally they will be there"

I sat with my head down thinking about every kill, all the blood on my hands if I said it didn't hurt I'd be lying. Dimitri pulled me down so I lay on his lap, he stroked my hair and it calmed me down.

"Who else knows how many"

"Just Sydney I think, she had to come and clean them up. When we first met she wasn't impressed I was killing them and leaving them to burn where humans could find. Are you scared of me now"

"No I'm not scared of you but I am scared for you, I know a lot so the strigoi are still after you. However I now know how lethal you are but promise me you will talk to me. You kept this a secret for so long when I could have helped you"

"Thank you for not being scared and I know there are strigoi after me. I promise I will talk to you from now on but I had to keep this a secret, there was the whole being on the run and finding a Dragomir. My life got so crazy and confusing that I just wanted to forget."

"I understand listen I have a shift now so why don't you go to sleep because tomorrow you have a busy day my princess, love you "

"Ok and I love you too" he kissed me it was a kiss so full of passion and love it was beautiful but he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Bye" I just waved and put my head on the pillow falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV

I closed the door and started to walk down to Lissa office, honestly I'm still a bit confused about how to help Rose. Why would she hide something like that from me? Reaching Lissa office I knocked, a small enter came from the other side of the door and I pushed it open. Lissa looked up and smiled, paper work scattered all over her desk it was a mess but a very organised one everything in piles.

"Hello Dimitri is everything ok?"she asked politely.

"Hi yes well I'm not sure it's about Rose" her eyes widened and she ushered me forward to sit.

"What's up? What happened? How is she feeling after the hospital? What did they say was wrong?"

"Lissa I will answer all the questions but do you think this can be in private, that includes the bond. I don't want Rose to know I told you without asking her first" she nodded and sent all the guardians out then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out when she opened them she said

"It's done now what's wrong with my sister"

"Ok I'll start with the hospital, I took her in they ran tests when she came too they discharged her and we will get the results of the tests in a few days but she thinks it's just over doing it because of the darkness." Her face fell she knew it was her darkness Rose was pulling but she couldn't do anything about it

"However that isn't the reason why I came exactly" I paused

"Dimitri you need to tell me, she my sister and bond mate I need to know"

"Ok but is Abe Mazur and the Alchemist Sydney Sage at court because we will need them." She nodded and picked up the phone I only heard one side of the conversation though.

"Hello sir... Yes and it's Lissa... Ok I will... Do you think you and Miss Sydney Sage could come up to my office now... Ok I will see you in a few moments" she disconnected the phone and turned back to me

"Dimitri how serious is this because you look torn up"

"Serious" her mouth made an o shape and we sat in silence until Abe and Sydney entered but one look on my face and Abe knew there was something wrong.

"Hello your majesty, Belikov what's wrong? This must be serious and is something to do with my daughter because she's not here and is normally glued to one of your sides also why is Miss Sage here" Sydney looked slightly confused as to why she was here. Lissa replied

"Miss Sage is here because Dimitri needs to tell us all something and believes so does Miss Sage"

"Please call me Sydney" she cut in Lissa nodded and I began

"Ok so when Rose was in the gym and she fainted she was mumbling something like 279 and 280 In Russia,"

Sydney gasped and everyone looked at her very alert she interrupted "you know don't you, she told you"

I nodded and continued "yes but not willingly I had to force it out of her because I could tell it was hurting her. So anyway when we got back to our room she told me. 279 was the amount of strigoi she successfully killed during Russia and 280 was what it would have been if... If she had killed me the night on the bridge" Lissa looked as though she was about to cry, cry for what her friend had gone through.

"Why, why wouldn't she tell me or you? And Sydney how did you know before anyone else"

Sydney picked up her head and addressed the queen

"Because I found her during Russia in the first week of her being there she had killed about 20 of them. I was the alchemist in charge of the area so I had to clean them all up, she's very good at killing them but is not good at cleaning them way I've seen them all guardian Belikov is right there was 279 and each one is carved into that stake of hers but also the reason why she wouldn't tell anyone is simple; she wanted to forget. If you ask her she will say it's the darkest period of her lift the time when..."

"When she fell so far she was unrecognisable, yeh that's what she told me but she also kept saying things like 'don't think any less of me' and 'please don't be scared of me'. Honestly I think she's scared of herself, when she was telling me she never said I only 'the hunter' like they were two different people. That's why I thought you should know Lissa"

Lissa thought for a long time she got up and went to a picture of her and Rose that hung on her wall and stared.

"Your majesty we need Rose to explain what she wants to do now, you know as well as I do that if we make a decision for Rose about this she will flip and most likely run away to escape the pain"

"I agree Abe but she needs to be marked and I want to see the stake. I need to see the damage my sister can do, I need to help protect her from both strigoi and herself, Abe call for her "

Abe got out his phone dialled Rose but started talking in Turkish I could only understand the words hello, daughter and queen. A question popped into my head, why is Lissa so keen on protecting Rose, I understand they are like sisters but Lissa knows Rose can protect herself.

Once he put the phone down we waited.

"She will be here in 10 minutes"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya all characters belong to Richelle Mead **

**hope you enjoy :)**

RPOV

I was woken up by my phone ringing, seriously

"Dad what the hell I'm sleeping" he replied in Turkish

"Hello to you too daughter I'd ask if you are busy but seen as I just woke you up clearly not"

"Clearly, now what's up because if you woke me up I'm coming to kick your Turkish behind and I won't go easy"

"Hey that's no way for a princess to talk"

"I'm not a princess yet"

"Of course well anyway the queen needs to speak to you in her office" of course she does why she can't do it at a normal time I will never know.

"Ok be there in 10 bye dad" I didn't wait for a response before I put the phone down and got changed.

Changing into a simple pair of blue jeans and off the shoulder top, I quickly tied my hair into a bun grabbed my stake and was out the door. By the time I got to Lissa office yep you guessed it I was late but I'm Rose Hathaway being late comes naturally. I'm not sure how I survived on the run for so long. I knocked on the door and went straight in only to find something I'm not sure I know what to say to it. My dad, Lissa, Dimitri and Sydney all sitting round only to look up when I walked in.

"Ok who died? you all look as though someone ran over a puppy"

Lissa pointed to the chair next to my dad

"Rose I think you should sit down"

Liss what's going on your scaring me

"We know Rose" what is she on about?

"You know what. If this is about the doughnuts Christian made I'm sorry I ate one but they looked good" she smiled but it didn't last long. Honestly even though I have no idea what this is about I know it's not about doughnuts because my dad and Sydney are here.

"No Rose this isn't about the doughnuts it's about Russia." I slammed my mask up and looked at Dimitri, Russia opened up to many emotions and memory's I didn't want to feel.

"What about Russia it's a very big place, the food isn't to good. Unless you count Olena's cooking then it's heaven." I knew I was rambling but I didn't care, they couldn't know especially Lissa.

"No Kiz we know what you did whilst there"

"Once again that is a very vague statement, I did a lot In Russia, especially whilst with Dimitri's family who were very nice people"

"Rose we are serious"

"So am I they were lovely people if I didn't have Lissa here I would have stayed with them when they asked" by this time Lissa joined the conversation between me and my dad. Sydney and Dimitri had been quiet throughout. But I couldn't help but notice Dimitri's surprise on his face when I said I would stay with his family.

"What and continued to kill strigoi as the hunter" regret came through the bond, she didn't want it to come out like that but she was confused as to why I was being like this and avoiding the topic of strigoi.

"Ohh you mean me hunting to find Dimitri, yeh so I killed a few while looking"

"Rose how can you call 280 strigoi a few that is the largest amount killed by 1 guardian ever"

"How the hell do you know that? actually let me rephrase it, why the hell did Dimitri tell you when I didn't want anyone to know. And it wasn't 280 it was 279" By the end I was shouting and standing up.

"Kiz he was worried, we all are that is a lot of kills for one person to handle emotionally"

"Roza I'm sorry but when you told me I didn't know what to do, I looked in your eyes and could tell that they haunt you inside"

"No I was fine until I told you and I only told you because you asked and I hate keeping secrets from you"

"Well now I'm asking, tell me from your point of view what happened. And I want to know everything no previews"

"Why? Why would you make me repeat it? You know how much it hurts me and what I was like both before and after so why do that to me when Dimitri has already told you"

My dad stud up and placed his hand on my shoulder, looking up I could tell that he needs to know and is concerned like a father not a mob boss. He looked me in the eyes

" please help us understand too much happened that we don't understand"

Taking a deep breath I began telling them the same story I told Dimitri from the moment of the caves, up to hesitating on the street then the time as a prisoner and escaping they sat and listened showing no emotions or compassion but only from Lissa. Sydney butted in to explain what she did when she followed me but then shut up and let me continue. By the end I was crying, tears flowed down and wouldn't stop

"So yes that's my time in Russia all 279 kills in a little under 2 months I don't regret any of them but I'm not proud of it either"

"Why did Sydney and Dimitri say there was 280 but you say there was 279?" Lissa was curious

"Because I failed the last one. The last one was on a bridge when I escaped. The last one was Dimitri.

I pushed the stake in but not far enough as he fell it came out, never turn your back on the enemy until you know they are dead. That is drilled into a Dhampire since they are 9 years old and I failed but honestly I'm glad. That time between getting off the bridge and getting the letter to say I'd failed killed me. My soul had died on the bridge as did my hope, I was happy that I didn't kill a strigoi. For a Dhampire that's the worst thing to feel" I reached down and pulled the stake out of my boot

"Each mark represents a kill. here take it look at it I don't care any more. You know about my darkest time, so I get if you don't want to see me liss but I can't change the past" she pulled me in for a hug I was completely in shock

"I could never want to not see you, you are my sister and I love you, I'm sorry you had to go through that and couldn't tell me"

"Thanks liss"

"Comrade I'm not happy you told them but I'm glad you did, you had the courage to do what I didn't so thank you my love"

"Roza we will get through this I promise"

Sydney spoke up then "what are we doing about your marks"

How did I know this question would be asked "I'm not getting marked simple as"

"Rose you have to it's tradition, you have done a great thing for our society people need to know" Lissa replied.

"Well you get the marks then" I snapped, I'm not sure if it was just me or the darkness as well.

"Sorry liss I know I have to, why do you think I didn't tell you. Getting marked is just a painful reminder of the blood on my hands"

"Yes but Roza it also shows how lethal you are as well"

Taking a deep breath I thought about it.

"Ok I'll get marked but I don't know how they will all fit I mean 279 is too many for my neck"

"Well Rose actually there was a mark created that means 100 kills and there's one for 50 so you could get 2 of the 100, 1 of the 50 then you will have to get 29 molnija and they can go down your back"

Lissa replied" what do the other two look like because I've never seen them"

"That's because they have never had to be used but were still created just in case. The mark that stands for 100 is like a an infinity symbol with a star inside each side it's quite small but bigger then a molnija, I nodded, then the one that stands for 50 is like a z with curly ends and a cross in the centre"

She drew them down and honestly they looked beautiful, every elegant.

"Ok so I can get the tattooist in the day after tomorrow because there will be no time tomorrow, Rose I will be at your door at 8 in the morning to get ready the coronation starts at 11 and we need the time to get ready to make everything perfect"

I nodded not wanting to say anything, Sydney bowed and left and Lissa hugged me before we followed. Closing the door me dad and Dimitri walked to the room in silence I reached for my keys and opened the door before turning round

" Kiz are you ok?" He has to be kidding right.

" I don't know, ask me tomorrow. Night dad"

"Night Kiz. Don't be to hard on Dimitri he is only worried and didn't know what to do"

I opened the door and went in, taking my shoes of and changing into my pjs Dimitri was looking at me watching everything but not saying anything. He was waiting, waiting to see if I flipped or made the first attempt to speak. Not breaking the silence getting ready for bed and climbed in Dimitri still lay on the other side watching me.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Nope" I replied popping the p.

"Why not"

"Because I'm tired and really don't feel like it"

"Will we ever talk about it Roza" god he didn't know what that nickname did to me.

"I don't know how do I know you won't go blabbing to Lissa or Christian"

"Roza I'm sorry but I was worried"

"I know comrade, good night" he let out a sigh

"Good night Roza"

And with that I fell asleep it was peaceful until it became darker I didn't recognise where I was until I turned around, the caves. I noticed bodies of my friends lying there covered in blood all of them dead, bite marks in their necks. Standing with a stake in my hand I saw those blood red eyes and sharp fangs springing into action I moved staking each one in a matter of moments. One grabbed me it was the blond that bit Dimitri, Nathan.

"Arr is the little blood whore to weak to fight, you make it so easy at least I will enjoy my food" I pulled together all my strength screamed and stood up

"I'm not weak and your dead"

"On the contrary sweet I'm very much alive, but enlighten me how am I dead"

"Because I've killed you" and with that I charged at him plunging a stake into his heart and watching to life drain out of his eyes. Pulling my stake out that's when I felt it the pain, it was excruciating, coming from my stomach. I fell to the floor screaming. White lights floated and I saw Mason

"Mase what's happening"

"Rosie you have to wake up, what I am awake, no Rosie your not. You need to wake up and save them, they need you and so does Dimitri. Please Rosie fight"

And everything faded the darkness took over and I woke up to see Lissa and load of guardians and Dimitri all looking very worried.


	8. Chapter 8

DPOV

Rose fell asleep angry with me, she didn't realise how worried I am. It's not emotionally healthy to kill that many and be ok. She is so strong and I love her so much but I don't know what to do, I hate that I caused her pain and can't help. She doesn't realise she has so many people who love and care for her, being dumped at the academy at 4 years old she's done everything by herself, literally living for Lissa, being a mother to her best friend. Now she has a family that love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

My thoughts were interrupted by screams, Roza was tossing and turning, screaming so loud it could properly be heard for the other side of court. Shaking her didn't do anything but make her scream louder, I jumped out of bed and ran round to her side. Lissa and Christian burst in through the door with a lot of guardians

"Dimitri what the hell what's wrong with her? we could hear it from our room, why haven't you woke her up" said Christian with concern for his sister.

"I've tried she's not waking up" once again I was interrupted by another scream but this one was different it sounded like she was in pain. Please my Roza wake up. Lissa flinched at the sound of her screams

"What's that" one of the guardians noticed something on the pale white sheets it stood out because it was red and growing fast; blood.

"Oh my god Dimitri is she bleeding" Lissa asked. I pealed back the covers to see Roza's body just above the stomach was a giant whole, it looked like a fresh stab wound and it was pouring with blood.

"Lissa can you heal her she's loosing to much blood and won't make it to the hospital" Lissa nodded and took Roza's hand, closing her eyes and concentrating the wound closed. Lissa looked pale but ok she just needs blood.

"Christian get Lissa out of here and to a feeder"

"No I'm staying I can feed tomorrow, Rose needs me"

We waited for what seemed ages Lissa sent all the guardians out but one came in with a feeder, she fed then they all left leaving the 4 of us alone. Lissa hung to Christian and I never let go of Roza's hand. Finally her eyes shot open and she became panicked I grabbed her and pulled her in to me, she hung to me gripping my shirt like I would escape if she didn't. Shh it's ok I'm here, your safe, I love you. I whispered that over and over until she looked up and saw Lissa and Christian then jumped off the bed and ran to hug them. What happened in the dream? Was it really that bad?

RPOV

Something felt weird but I didn't care they were all safe. It was just a dream but it felt so real, I was shaking like mad it didn't matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop it was so scared. Hell even being close to Christian made me feel safe.

"Rose what happened?" Lissa moved my hair and sent comfort feelings through the bond. I shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

"Please Rosie you scared us all to death" I glared at Christian he knows not to call me Rosie.

"It was just a bad dream and it scared me a bit. I'm fine"

"Roza you were screaming, tossing and turning. And you had a stab wound just above the stomach, if Lissa hadn't have healed you you wouldn't have survived."

"What are you talking about it was a dream"

"Tell us what happened"

"Fine, I was outside somewhere I didn't know where until it became lighter then I saw blood and a lot of it; it was your blood all of you were dead. There was you 3, Alberta, my mom and dad, Eddie, Jill and Adrian all dead with bite marks in your neck. The strigoi that bit and turned Dimitri was there along with the others that I killed, I killed them again then Nathan hit me. When I killed him he stabbed me and we both fell to the floor bright lights surrounded me and I saw Mason he kept telling me to wake up to save them and get back to you. Next thing I knew I was awake"

"So the injury you had in the dream followed through in the real world." I nodded to liss she looked tired

"Liss we can talk about this tomorrow or the day after your to tired and so are the rest of us go sleep"

"Rose I don't want to leave you tonight"

"Ok you and Christian take the bed we will sleep on the sofa, now sleep I'm fine. Thank you for healing me"

"Are you sure I nodded ok well come get me if you need me and it no problem you are my sister"

Dimitri left to go get the sofa sorted and I calmed Lissa down, telling her I'm ok and not going to leave. She soon fell asleep and I went into the lounge to find Dimitri also asleep spread out on the sofa, he looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him so I grabbed a blanket and went to the window seat and fell asleep. Tomorrow I became a princess yey.

Waking up today I felt refreshed the events of last night seemed like a blur; I needed to run. I took a piece of paper and scribbled down that I'd be back by 8 that gave me an hour to run, plenty of time to run around court a few times. I changed into leggings and a top and grabbed my I pod and head phones and set off music blasting and the sun finally setting. I ran the perimeter of court twice making my run about 8 miles. It was quiet, a few people carrying things into the throne room, Lissa wanted to keep everything about the coronation and the ball a secret I didn't even know what my dress looked like. Light wind rustled the leaves spinning them round, my mind started to wonder; thinking about what Mason said. He said I had to save them, but who's them? I made my way back like normal it was later then i said but only by 4 minutes. I walked up to my door and placed my hand on the handle, I knew that once I go in here the next time I come out I will be moments away from being a princess and frankly it was a scary concept.

What could Mason mean? What do you think her dress will be like? By the way I made up the symbols they don't have any names so if you have any suggestions please review and I might put them in.

Thanks, hope you like it so far


	9. Chapter 9

I walked in the apartment and placed my I pod on the table and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water

"Ohh dear Rosie Pops you have some serious explaining to do" I turned round to face Christian with a smirk in his face, I glared at him for calling me Rosie pops, I think if he could get any paler he did.

"I don't know what your talking about but if you ever call me Rosie pops again you will be missing a leg"

"Huh I could live without one I've still got another" I started to walk out but turned round and whispered

"Not the one in between them you don't" he officially looked scared, my work is done.

Dimitri and liss looked deep in conversation when I walked into the front room I couldn't hear what they were saying but as soon as I walked in they stopped and looked at me

"Please don't let me interrupt the conversation I'm simply passing through to have a shower"

"Rose where have you been we were worried"

"Liss I went for a run to clear my head before I have suck ups hanging on everything I say because I'm a princess and anyway I left a note saying I'd be an hour" lissa didn't know what to say to my comment

"Roza you said you'd be back by 8"

"Ohh I'm sorry by the time I got back in it 8:04 next time I'll cut through court and see everything Lissa has worked so hard for me not to see just so I can be back by 8" I took a deep breath why am I getting so worked up about this, Lissa looked at me

"I don't know Rose but I'm sorry, I know you need space but last night scared the hell out of me, out of all of us. We still don't know what happened"

"It ok and I'm sorry I snapped comrade but you don't need to protect me, that's my job" Dimitri pulled me in for a hug and stroked my hair, I wrapped my arms round him and listened to his heart.

"We just want you safe Roza, I love you too much to see you hurt"

"I love you too, now let's get ready for a coronation or we are all going to be late" I gave my man eater smile and they all laughed, I think Christian mumbled something like doesn't change anything for you then. Lissa stood up straight into what I call queen mode.

"Yes we do, right mine and roses dresses are in my room and Christian and Dimitri you suits are hanging up in Dimitri's wardrobe. You need to wear the one in the red suit bag first then get changed after into the one in the green bag for the ball, also your masks are in the box on the table. Questions anyone?" I burst out laughing

"No your majesty now let's go" I gave Dimitri a kiss and Lissa gave Christian one too. I grabbed my I pod off the table, I'm going to need it if I'm going to relax at all today. She had to pull me out of our room and into hers, closing the door I heard the two boys laughing as well.

By the time we got to Lissa room everything was set up to look like a salon, god I'm a doll. Lissa got talking to one of the people standing and waiting before turning back to me with a girl who looked about my age with long blond hair and pale skin

"Rose this is Sarah she is going to do your hair and makeup while Charlotte does mine. So just sit and relax for a bit, Sarah knows what to do so you don't need to tell her anything " I nodded and sat down in front of a desk filled with make up and hair products, pulling my I pod out of my pocket and put the head phones in. I looked over at Lissa who was chatting away to Charlotte, honestly I didn't feel very comfortable talking to Sarah she didn't seem like the type to talk a lot so I continued to listen to music.

The time passed and before I knew it Sarah was done and so was Charlotte, Lissa thanked them and they left. I pulled the headphones out my ears and turned to liss, she gasped

"What do I look that bad"

"Rose you look beautiful look in the mirror" she pointed to the mirror. I got up and walked over standing in front of it I opened my eyes and looked at the person standing before me.

"Wow" my hair was half up half down it had been curled perfectly and strands had been left to frame my face, my make up was minimum, powder enhances my cheek bones and made my skin glow. My eyes had a smokey effect and made my eyes pop, the small amount of mascara used made my brown eyes look big and sparkly. I looked like a princess. I turned back round to liss who was smiling. She too looked very beautiful like an angel

"Liss wow you look stunning" she too came to stand in front of the mirror

"Says you, I'm the queen but looking at you everyone's just going to think I'm a random Moroi, actually thinking about it that's a good thing. I might get a night off." We both laughed.

" not happening your majesty. It's weird to think that we are the same girls who ran off into the human world for two years and now your queen and I'm about to be crowned princess."

"Rose you should know by now with us weird doesn't begin to cover it" we both burst out laughing, I missed this me and my sister laughing and being as normal as our lives let us be.

"Me too rose"

"Hey get out of my head"

"Now you know how it feels, come on let's go get into our dresses"

"It's about time" she shrugged it off and we went into her bedroom to find crumpled sheets and four dress bags.

"Do I want to know what you and sparky were doing to get your sheets like that?" She looked at me as though I was mad

"Try rushing to get out of bed before a certain guardian woke up the whole of court with her screams"

"I wonder who that was, it's not very nice to wake people up In the middle of the night" she gave me the look and sent through the bond don't worry about it.

She pulled out the first red bag and unzipped it, the dress was beautiful. She went into the bathroom and put it on when she came out I zipped it up at the back. It was the same colour as Lissa eyes, like any dress she had ditched the sleeves it hugged figure at the top the flared out at the bottom gold detail lined the bottom and traveled up the back. The train was only about a metre it was simple but made her look just like the queen.

"Liss it's gorgeous, I.. Urm wow. Hang on" I walked over to her closet and got her crown.

"Here every queen needs her crown..." I placed it on top of her head and she was perfect. " perfect"

"Thanks Rose now yours" I never get excited about a dress but I was excited to see this one. I took a deep breath and Un zipped the bag to find a dress that was beautiful and just right for me.

"Liss this is mine?" She nodded, I pulled it all out the bag and went into the bathroom to put it on. It fit like a glove. I walked out the bathroom and Lissa zipped me up and we walked back over to the mirror. Looking at my reflection I was shocked

"Who is that?" Lissa smiled, pleased I like my dress.

"Rose that's you"

"Yeh but I mean Rose Hathaway isn't beautiful in a princess way she's lethal and can kill a strigoi without braking a sweat. Now I don't even look like I could kill a fly"

"Hang on I'll be back in a min" she left and I looked back at my reflection. The dress was a beautiful royal blue colour like Lissa it hugged me at the top then flared at the bottom the only difference was the train was about two metres. Lace covered the top and stopped when the dress flared out, gold detail that looked like a Roses on a vine swirled at the bottom . Lissa returned with my stake.

"Why do you have my stake there's no where for me to put it"

"Actually there is, here hold these" she also had a thin thigh strap to match the detail on my dress.

"I knew you wouldn't feel right without your stake so I made the dress maker make your dress so that there was a slit in your dress that wasn't noticeable by any one but if you need your stake it's easily accessible. Here pass the strap," she bent down and lifted the dress up and put the strap on my leg, to anyone else this would be weird but this is normal to us we've been friends since we were 5 so we've both seen a lot more then this. She held out her hand and I passed her the stake, she put it in the strap and put the dress back down and stood up.

"There see it's not noticeable" she was right nothing looked out of place " and your other dress for later also has the same"

I turned and hugged her "thank you so much, I love you liss"

She smiled "it's no problem and I love you too now come on there's one last thing before we go" we walked back into the lounge and she picked out two black pieces of material.

"What are these" I asked as she handed one to me

"Cloaks we put them on and take them off before we go in then no one sees what we look like and it's a total surprise. Also we don't get dirty but don't loose it you also need it for later, just give it to the guardian before you walk in" I unfolded it and she was right, a floor length cloak with a hood, I put it on and tied the string to keep it together. I gently pulled up the hood and looked in the mirror only my face could be seen, Lissa did the same

"I feel like Harry potter" she laughed but stopped when there was a knock at the door, she took my hand

"You ready" I took a deep breath and nodded

"Yeh I can do this"

"Ok let's go" she opened the door and there stood Dimitri, Christian, my dad and two other guardians.

"Why do you two look like Harry potter" Christian asked

"It was Lissa idea so people don't see what we look like until we get there"

Ohh he said and took Lissa's hand, my dad and Dimitri came either side of me and Lissa walked in front with the guardians and Christian

"How you feeling Kiz ?"

"Nervous, sick, excited. A whole lot of emotions all in one"

"You will be fine Roza, just think I will be there at the front waiting for you" that got me alarmed.

"What you don't walk in with me? When Lissa goes in she walks with Christian."

"Yeh but it's tradition for the person being crowned to walk in alone, it shows confidence and independence. I'm sorry Roza"

Stupid tradition I muttered.

" we are here. It's time" he was right, I looked up and saw the doors of the throne room, dad gave me a hug and slipped inside.

"I love you Roza" I looked at him through the hood, I never wanted to let him go even though he is only going through the door.

"I love you too comrade always and forever. See you on the other side " he lifted my hand and kissed it before slipping into through the door. That left me, liss, Christian and there two escort guards.

"Rose you will be fine now me and Christian will be announced and go in the the guardian here will tell you when to follow ok" she was in full queen mode now so I just nodded.

"Got any tips so I don't fall"

"Really Rosie your about to walk into a room full of snobby royals and stuck up council members that you have stood up to before and been perfectly fine and your afraid of falling" I glared at him but he just pulled me in for a hug

"If your serious then just breath, walk slowly and look straight ahead look at Lissa and forget the rest of strong Rose you can do this"

"Thank you brother" he smiled and looked down at me

"No probs sis" the guardians tapped liss on the shoulder indicating it was time, so she took off her cloak and passed it to the guardian on the door.

"You look beautiful babe,I love you" I didn't hear Lissa reply because the doors opened and the chatter in the room died down as Lissa walked in and the doors closed behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know how long I'd was until the guardian informed me it was time; well this is it time to be a princess.

"Guardian Hathaway.." This snapped me out of my gaze

"Hmm"

"You need to take the cloak off"

"Ohh right" I reached up and pulled the hood down and undid the cloak before handing it to the guardian, he gasped.

"Close your mouth we don't want the flies to get in" last bit of Rose Hathaway Banta.

"Sorry but you look beautiful. Everyone was right, you really are going to change our society"

"Thank you"

"Ready" I nodded and he opened the door. Lissa made the announcement so I new it was time

"Guardian Rosemarie Amelia Hathaway" everyone stood up and turned to look at me. After being a guardian I kind of got use to being in the back ground like a shadow, now I hate the attention. Putting one foot in front of the other I walked down, taking Christians advice walking slowly and concentrating on Lissa. But I couldn't help but look around, to my left there was the royals and council members and to my right my friends, Dimitri and non royals even some Dhampires. Looking back at stage it was nice to see Jill again dressed in a shorter version of Lissa's with a sparkling gold tiara, she stood confident and like a princess proud of her family. I finally reached the stage and bowed to Jill and then to Lissa. I stood behind Lissa looking out at the crowd, their faces blurred together.

"We are here to crown the first Dhampire princess, when tatiana passed she left the next ruler some laws she thought should be put in place, including the law to make all of today possible so without further ado. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway please kneel before us" I knelt down onto the cushion placed in front of Lissa, spreading my dress so I didn't crease any of it .

" Will you serve?" I answered in English then in Romanian then finally in Turkish

"I will

"Will you protect your people? Both the Moroi and Dhampire as the first Dhampire princess" once again I answered in the three languages

"I will"

"Will you be just? And put the needs of the people before you own" for the last time I answered in the three languages.

"I will"

I stayed there knelt before Lissa with my hands in front of me, I might not be completely ok with all of this but I meant every word of it. I will put the needs of not just the Moroi but also the Dhampires before anything. Jill stepped forward and passed Lissa the tiara, I couldn't see it completely but I saw the blue jewels the same colour as my dress. Lissa placed it on my head and I lifted it up to look at her. She held out her hand

"Rise" I stood up and face the crowd

" I give you Princess and guardian Rosemarie Amelia Hathaway first of her line" everyone knelt on the floor only Lissa remained standing, seconds after I said

"Rise" it felt weird having people kneeling before me. Like Lissa coronation the papers needed signing to say that It was official and people had witnessed it, the signing however took place in front of everyone but once that was over they all left.

Only my friends and family remained in the room all standing there with a lot of emotions on their faces.

" you know if your just going to stand and stare at least let me move out the way so you can get a clear view of liss"

"Sorry princess and no disrespect to the queen but it's not he we are looking at it's you" I looked round to see some one I haven't seen in a while; Alberta.

"Alberta your here" I ran off stage and ran to her giving her a hug, she practically raised me so I missed her.

"Of course I am you really think I'd miss this, you have no idea what it was like to see the same girl who pulled pranks on every guardian at st Vladimirs by turning their hair permanently pink and the same girl who passed there tests with flying colours, is also the girl standing before me a princess. So yeh I had to see this, I missed you rose"

"And I you mommy Al" she looked shocked at that, I hadn't called it her since I was about 8 years old. Next was my parents they told me they were proud and gave me a hug but then left to catch up with Alberta. What was a shock was when Jill and Eddie came up holding hands, I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed.

"I'm guessing I missed something judging by the smiles and your hands" they both laughed and blushed.

"Urm yeh well we" same old Jill

"You don't need to explain anything I'm happy for you both"

"Thanks Rose that means a lot" Eddie let go of Jill to give me a hug.

"However..." They both looked at each other "... You are both my family Eddie your my brother and I love you and Jill your Lissa's sister so technically your mine too so I'm going to say this to the both of you, if either of you hurt the other I will hunt you down and make you pay because I love you both and can't bare to see you hurt"

"I won't Rose, she means a lot to me" they looked at each other with such love i bet if they weren't in public they would have started making out

"God both of you get out of here your acting like a world doesn't exists"

Our conversation was joined by Christian and Lissa

"Says you Rosie "

"What's that suppose to mean" I put my hand on my hip and glared at him

"It means if your even with in two metres of your Russian god slash my guardian a world doesn't exist so you can't tell them when you do the same"

"I do not" Lissa laughed and nodded

"You do actually you both do, the worlds two most lethal guardians can make each other melt and completely love sick simply by being in the same room as each other."

"Really" I hadn't realised my parents and Alberta were in the room holding my cloak

"It's true Rose I saw it at the academy, so did all the guardians that came to get you back from Portland, they saw a fully trained guardian hesitate in front of a novice then only to stick up for her hours later. The love you two share is blinding, no one knows how you both didn't just crack and jump each other the sexual tension was so thick."

"Were we really that noticeable" everyone nodded and Lissa replied

"Looking back at it now I can see it completely, he was one of the three teacher you respected and you were the only person he was comfortable around. You brought life, adventure and happiness to him and he gave you a balance and control and how to be a great guardian"

"Wow I never thought about it like that"

"Of course not everyone was so blinded by both of your reputation not one thought that you would cross that line. No one saw how perfect you both are together" my mother said leaving me to wonder where is he.

"Where is he?" Everyone looked round

"I don't know he said he would be back in a moment and then slipped out when everyone was leaving" replied Christian.

"Ohh ok, Liss what time is the ball?"

"It starts at 6 and it's half 12 now so we have ages yet"

"Ok" we sat and talked for a bit then everyone left after loads of good bye princess

" ok new rule any one in this room does not call me princess, you are my family so it's not happening." And with that they left, leaving me alone in the throne room. I noticed in the corner of the stage was a beautiful piano so I pulled it out and sat down on the stool, pushing down on some of the keys it was perfectly in tune, so I started to play and sang along to a song I wrote a few days ago

You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lightning

So why let your voice be tamed?

Maybe we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

At night we're waking up the neighbours

While we sing away the blues

Making sure that we're remembered, yeah

'Cause we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules

So come on, come on

Come on, come on,

Let's get the TV and the radio

To play our tune again

It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events

There's no need to be afraid

I will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

Now we're finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come help me sing this

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

And now we're finally finding our voices

Just take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

(I don't own the song that is Emeli Sande read all about it)

"Wow who knew the princess could sing, that was beautiful" I looked over the top of the piano to see Dimitri standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the stage

"Why thank you kind sir but you know it's not nice to sneak up on some one"

He smiled and walked up the steps and I stood up and joined him in the centre of the stage

"I'm sorry princess however I was walking back in here to find my girl friend because when I found her friends they said she was still in here but I heard you singing and had to stay and also I never congratulated you for earlier it was a beautiful ceremony"

" why thank you sir however it was all the queen, she is truly very good at planning events so why are you still talking to me when you have not found your girl friend yet "

"Yes she is and my girl friend can wait it would not be polite to walk out on the princess now would it"

"No it wouldn't however I can take care of my self I am a guardian as well"

"Of course, would you play something else for me, you really do have a beautiful voice"

"Are you flirting with me sir, you have a girl friend but still wish me to play for you"

"I do not think I am flirting and I know I do but I have never heard you sing before and what I heard of it before it was beautiful"

"Well ok then I will play for you once more then you really should find your girl friend she wouldn't be very happy if I stole your time"

"No I guess she wouldn't"


	11. Chapter 11

LPOV

We just left Rose in the throne room because she said she needed a few minutes, it was nice to see Jill and Eddie together they deserved to be happy and I know Eddie will keep her safe.

"Dimitri?" Alberta asked, Dimitri was walking towards us looking at us all trying to find Rose.

"Hey have you seen Rose?"

"Yeh she's still in the throne room why" Alberta and everyone else looked confused

"It doesn't matter, I have to go" and he walked back Into the throne room

"Well that was weird, what was up with him" Eddie asked

"I don't know maybe we should go find out " I said, everyone nodded and wen back to the throne room the doors were cracked open so we could see and hear everything. Rose was sitting at the piano and Dimitri was standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Shh or we won't be able to hear" I said to Christian

"Oo I know we can go in to the little room at the back it's used for the royals when they wait, from roses view it just looks like a mirror but we will be able to we everything"

"Ok" so we went in and shut the door and turned to watch Rose and see what was up with Dimitri

"Wow who knew the princess could sing, that was beautiful"

"Rose can sing?" Asked Christian

"I don't know I've never heard her before, when we were away I tried to get her to do this karaoke thing but she refused" I said. We turned back and watched

"Why thank you kind sir but you know it's not nice to sneak up on some one"

We laughed at the two before us pretending they didn't know each other

"I'm sorry princess however I was walking back in here to find my girl friend because when I found her friends they said she was still in here but I heard you singing and had to stay and also I never congratulated you for earlier it was a beautiful ceremony"

"Can they really not see it" asked Alberta

"Apparently not, I can see there aura and it's blinding with love and compassion"

" why thank you sir however it was all the queen, she is truly very good at planning events so why are you still talking to me when you have not found your girl friend yet "

By now they were standing only inches apart and Rose was looking up at him.

"That's what they were like at the academy always in each other's space but neither cared"

"Yes she is and my girl friend can wait it would not be polite to walk out on the princess now would it"

"No it wouldn't however I can take care of my self I am a guardian as well"

"Of course, would you play something else for me, you really do have a beautiful voice"

"Are you flirting with me sir, you have a girl friend but still wish me to play for you"

Once again every one laughed quietly at the scene before us,

"Please sing" said Jill quietly, everyone wanted to hear Rose because no one had before.

"I do not think I am flirting and I know I do but I have never heard you sing before and what I heard of it before it was beautiful"

"Well ok then I will play for you once more then you really should find your girl friend she wouldn't be very happy if I stole your time"

"No I guess she wouldn't"

They walked over to the piano and Rose sat down and spread her dress out and placed the hands on the keys.

RPOV

I placed my fingers on the keys and looked up at him

"This is another song I've write so don't laugh ok"

"Never princess" he stood next to the piano watching my every move, I took a breath and begun

A place to crash

I got you

No need to ask

I got you

Just get on the phone

I got you

Come and pick you up if I have to

What's weird about it

Is we're right at the end

And mad about it

Just figured it out in my head

I'm proud to say

I got you

Go ahead and say goodbye

I'll be alright

Go ahead and make me cry

I'll be alright

And when you need a place to run to

For better for worse

I got you

I got you

Ain't falling a part, or bitter

Let's be bigger than that and remember

The cooling outdoor when you're all alone

We'll go on surviving

No drama, no need for a show

Just wanna say

I got you

Go ahead and say goodbye

I'll be alright

Go ahead and make me cry

I'll be alright

And when you need a place to run to

For better for worse

I got you

Go ahead and say goodbye

I'll be alright

Go ahead and make me cry

I'll be alright

And when you need a place to run to

For better for worse

I got you

'Cause this is love and life

And nothing we can both control

And if it don't feel right

You're not losing me by letting me know

Go ahead and say goodbye

I'll be alright

Go ahead and make me cry

I'll be alright

And when you need a place to run to

For better for worse

I got you

Go ahead and say goodbye

I'll be alright

Go ahead and make me cry

I'll be alright

And when you need a place to run to

For better for worse

I got you

A place to crash

I got you

No need to ask

I got you

(I don't own it, leona Lewis I got you)

I took my fingers off the keys and looked up he stood there in amazement

"It's not perfect but yeh."

"That was beautiful, how can you say it's not perfect it sounded perfect to me"

"It may have sounded ok but when I wrote it I imagined something more like violins and a small band to give it a beat, it was originally for a piano but now it doesn't sound full, it's feels like half a song"

"Then put a band to it make it a full song but I want to hear it when you finally think it's ready."

"Thank you, you know I've never actually played for any one before"

"Really I can't even think why you haven't you have an amazing voice, how many songs have you written?"

"Urrm last time I counted there were 10 including the 2 you heard" I'm not sure if I should have told him that, I've never played any of the songs to any one.

"I'd love to hear them some time"

"I don't know no ones ever heard them, listen thank you for talking and listening but I have to go" before he could answer I ran picking up my cloak on the way out. I couldn't go back to Lissa room or mine because people would find me and I really just need time to my self. I ran through court until I reached the stairs that lead to the roof, why not no one will find me and I don't need to be back until about 4 so I have a few hours. The door was open and I could see the moon, living on vampire schedule sucked some times, I really miss the sun, the heat it brings and the light. Stars were beautiful but they weren't the same as the sun. I pushed the door to close it then lay my cloak on the floor and sat on the roof looking up at the stars.

LPOV

Rose just ran out of the throne room after playing for Dimitri,

"Does any one want to ask the elephant sized question that every ones thinking, no ok I will. What the hell was that?" Asked Christian breaking the silence. No one wanted to answer we all just stood there looking at Dimitri sitting on the stage looking at the door.

"Come on let's go see if he is ok" we all walked out of the little room and into the throne room. Dimitri's head shot up hoping it would be his Roza.

"You saw" it wasn't a question but more of a statement but everyone nodded and me and Alberta sat down by his side.

"Did you know she could sing or write music hell even play the piano?" Alberta asked him

"No I had no idea I walked in here to find her because I never saw her after but she was sitting at the piano singing and it was beautiful. But no I never knew she could play or sing" he looked as though there was some thing more then that.

"Dimitri what were you doing earlier when you asked us where she was, I mean you looked nervous and a little scrambled so we followed you to make sure you were ok then we hid in the room to make sure you were ok"

He looked down then looked at Abe and Janine

"Actually I wanted to ask you all something first but I wanted to make sure Rose was still in the throne room, I was going to ask your permission off all of you as roses family if I could ask her to marry me" he pulled out a velvet box and opened it up to reveal a ring that screamed Rose it was simple but bold. A silver band with diamonds all the way round then a large diamond in the middle of two smaller blue ones.

"It was passed down through the family when I came to America my grandmother gave it to me and said I'll know when the time is right. I told her I would never need it because I'm a guardian and we don't get married but she gave it me any way a week later I got the file and was told to find Rose and Lissa. Once I saw Rose I got the ring from the back of my draw and placed it on top of the draws. Originally I was going to propose the night of graduation but I got turned, however even as a strigoi I still kept it, there was a part of me that still wanted to give it to her even when I was a monster"

"Yes" we looked up at Janine

"What ?" He asked

"Yes, you have my permission to marry Rose"

"And me I know you remember our hunting trip, so go ahead ask her"

Dimitri paled for a moment but thanked them, next was Eddie

"Go a head man she's my sister and I want her to be happy"

"Hey man your my guardian and friend but she's my sister as well so I think this applies to both me and Eddie if you hurt her we will come after you and make sure you pay. I don't care if your a Russian god, as Rose calls you, or not. So go and ask her" Christian added to the pile of agreements

"Rose is like a daughter to me and you make her happy so yeh" Alberta said

"I haven't known Rose long but I can see you have something special so yeh ask her. There's no doubt in what the answer is" he nodded and looked at me

"Lissa your opinion means everything to both me and Roza" there's no way I'm going to stand in the way of their happiness honestly I don't know how I can say no

"Yes, god there's no question about it. I'd be hated if I said no and I'd never say no any way so make my sister happy" I hugged him and saw how much it meant that he had the permission, especially from her parents. He is traditional like that.

"So what do we do now, she ran and I don't know where she would go. But damn can she sing" Janine said surprised at her daughters hidden talent.

" I don't know I've never seen Roza talk about music like that it was as though the music brought out a fire in her I've never seen before" it was true I also had seen a Change in Rose simply because she was singing.

"We have to get her to sing again, what she has is special,

Come on we can't stay in here we can go back to our rooms to get ready and sort something out later"

Everyone nodded and went back I didn't want to tell them that I was worried about Rose. The feelings I'm getting through the bond are different to what she normally feels but I can't think what they are, she's blocking the bond too much.


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

I don't know how long I've been lying here for but I've blocked the bond so I don't feel anything of Lissa. So in the last few hours; I've been crowned princess and sang for Dimitri however I also ran out on him, yeh it's confusing. Writing music relaxes me the singing just comes naturally but think about it a guardian that can sing and loves music we aren't trained to do anything other then protect and fight.

I stood up and picked my cloak up off the floor, I needed to go get ready but I didn't want to run in to anyone. They come first but I need me time before I play the perfect little princess role. Still in my coronation dress I slipped the cloak back on and pulled the hood up, heading for Lissa room I hoped she wouldn't be in there. Unfortunately I was wrong; not only was Lissa there but also every one else, including Dimitri. I closed the door and pulled down the hood

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready again the ball starts in an hour" they all looked at me

"Yeh we were just leaving we just wanted to say congratulations to the princess " I knew that Eddie was lying but I couldn't be bothered to question it

"Ed I told you don't call me princess I'm still the same Rose and I hate titles"

I heard my mum mutter something that sounded like we know but dad guided her out of the room so I didn't catch anything else. They all left, leaving me and liss to get ready again. We didn't have Sarah and Charlotte this time because our hair and makeup was pretty much the same it just needed touching up.

"Liss was it me our did everyone seem a bit weird just"

"What do you mean?" Acting all innocent

"I don't know like they wanted to say something and they couldn't look me in the eye" she shrugged it off and went to get ready so I did the same. Unable to cope with the silence I plugged my I pod into Lissa's speakers and put it on shuffle, my dad brought me the iPod as a graduation present. Songs on there were varied but I liked them.

I went and sat down on the bed and pulled the box, that had my mask in, over to me. Gently lifting the lid I reached in and pulled out the mask it was a beautiful white half face so it would cover my eyes, red petals covered around the eyes.

"You know I never did understand the point of a masked ball, surely if you were going to have a party you would want to know who you were talking to" Lissa said leaning against the door frame in a bath robe.

"Because behind a mask you can be anyone you want to be, no one has to know it's you. It's kind of like being cinderella for the night. She laughed at that Tonight I won't be Rose Hathaway the guardian or princess I can simply be a normal person"

"Your really looking forward to this aren't you? I know you hate royal party's and all that but there's something different about this one" I smiled and looked down at the mask.

"Yeh I am. Tonight's going to be different" and with that she turned up the music and walked back into her own room to get ready. I placed the mask back in the box whilst I unzipped the dress bag; I thought the first dress was beautiful but this one blew my mind. Slipping it on it fit perfectly putting my cloak over the top I was ready. I saw liss come out of her room looking the same with her cloak over.

"It was funny when you said it's like being cinderella for the night because I got you these made" she handed me a shoe box. Peeling away the tissue paper I gasped.

"Liss are these made of glass?" They looked like it, two perfectly crafted shoes made of glittering see through material. She nodded

"Yeh I had them made from extra strong glass then charmed with all 5 elements so they will never brake" she looked happy at my expression.

"Liss I don't know what to say these, the dress, the mask everything is gorgeous thank you" I put the shoes on which were very comfy and walked over to give her a hug.

"You've spent your life protecting me so today is all about you even if you hate all the attention. You deserve it but will you do me a favour?"

"Anything" she knows I'd do anything for her no matter what

"I'm not going to tell you yet but when the time comes just do it and don't freak out and be all mad with me"

"Liss what do you mean that's very vague"

"Trust me on this" I nodded and she lead the way to the ball room,un like the coronation liss would be entering alone because no on should know it's her. I feel a little on edge that I won't know where she is because I haven't seen her dress. She cut me out of my thoughts

"What you thinking about? I still can't tell, the bond is blocked"

"Just how I won't be able to find you tonight if something goes wrong" she stopped and stood in front of me

"Nothing's going to go wrong we are safe. I am safe don't panic and enjoy yourself ok " behind her I could see people walking into the ball room they already had masks on so I slipped mine on and tied it at the back. Lissa did the same hers was lilac with butterflies flying off.

"We don't get announce tonight thank god so I'll go in first if you want then you can follow, if need be once I go in count to 10 then follow, hopefully no one will be watching so you don't have to be so nervous"

"Ok and I'll be fine. I've taken on strigoi and never lost it, some royals and dancing will be no problem... Even though I can't dance" she laughed and pulled down here hood we both stood in front of the door. Why did i feel so nervous? No one knows it's me. I took down my walls to see how liss was feeling; totally calm and relaxed. I swear we've had a personality mix she's normally nervous, on edge and hates the spot light and I'm normally calm, relaxed and always in the spot light. But then this is her thing, royals parties and socialising. I've never been apart of this, you don't train to do this it's learn as you go.

Rose when I go in turn around so you don't see inside then you won't be as nervous she sent through, so I sent one back

How do you know?

My dad told me when I was a little girl, 'just look away any you will be fine. You have to go in but if you look away for that brief moment it's only you in the world' it helps

Thanks. After that I heard the doors open and I turned around so I couldn't see them just like Lissa said. When the doors closed I took off my cloak and turned round, the guardian on the door gasped and I shot my head to look at my reflection in a piece of glass; I looked like a princess.

Guardian on the doors POV

Open, close, open, close. That's all I have to do for the next hour why people arrive, who would have thought such a simple job would be so boring. Right now there were 2 girls wearing black cloaks standing in front of me, it looked like one was freaking out while the other calmed her. The girl who was trying to calm down her friend pulled down her hood to revile perfectly curled blond hair held in place by glittery pins. She then untied the cloak and pushed it off her shoulders to revile a lilac dress that tied around her neck, around her waist was a thin silver band after that it puffed out and flowed to the floor, glitter shimmered. It was simple but elegant, who ever it was wore it with confidence. I bowed and opened the door it, before closing it I saw a few people turn to look at her but not many they were to busy in their own conversations.

Then the other girl dropped her cloak and turned round... Wow. She looked phenomenal, the dress was white and strapless with a thick red strip lined the bottom and followed round like the top but the red followed on the back and down the dress. Silver detail covered the red and also the top half of the dress it hugged her waist making it look small. Her features covered by a mask that complemented the dress.

She bowed her head slightly and took a deep breath as I opened the door for her. She was nervous but they weren't noticeable taking a step she looked up and went into the ball room.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi so here's the next chapter but I'm kind of having a bit of writers block so if you have any ideas review and let me know thanks hope you enjoy it

RPOV

Walking in I felt like a freak everyone turned and stared at me because someone gasped. I paused at the top of the stairs and then walked down slowly so I didn't trip at the bottom of the stairs I saw girls with envious faces and guys with lust filled ones; I miss Dimitri. I never should have ran earlier. Cutting through the crowed I went to get a drink, I think I'm going to need it to help get through tonight.

"Coke and vodka please" I asked the bar man he smiled and mixed my drink, he too was wearing a mask but it was a simple black half face mask.

"Here you go, it will help you lighten up a bit" he pushed the drink and I took a sip.

"That obvious hey"

"Yeh sorry and you just got here and have come straight to the bar. And managed to walk through the crowed of women who are throwing you death stares."

"Ohh well I have never been to anything like this before so yeh"

"Don't worry with that dress and how you look tonight you will defiantly find someone to talk to tonight"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically

" I'm Sean by the way" well I can tell him my real name and he will most likely know it's me, or I can be like cinderella for the night and know one know it's me until I take off my mask.

"Hi I'm... Ella" fitting

"Well Ella it was very nice to meet you" I nodded my head and left the bar I walked to the edge of the dance floor but didn't go on, couples were dancing and I just look like some lost little puppy.

"Hmm" some one cleared their throat to get my attention so I was surprised to turn round and see Abe standing there in a black suit with a yellow handkerchief and mask. Subtle old man

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance" why the hell is he asking me to dance.

"I think I'm a bit too young for you sorry old man" ohh great

"I didn't mean like that little girl I simply want to talk to the girl who has captured the eyes of this ball room" he held out his hand and I took it as he lead me onto the dance floor. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other lifted up in his hand, he placed his other hand on my upper back.

"So do I get to know your name"

"Ella and your is"

"Abe Mazur"

"Ohh the mob boss I've heard of you long way from home aren't we" he chuckled at that but we continued swaying back and forth

"So glad my reputation proceeds me and my daughter is here some where"

"Ohh and may I ask who is your daughter"

"Newly crowned Princess Rose but don't call her princess she doesn't like titles" he smirked, I know that he knows it's me.

"Well I'll keep my eye out for her"

"Thank you Kiz" playing dumb

"Sorry but what does Kiz mean I don't know Turkish never need it to work in a club"

"It means daughter, hey Rose or should I continue to call you Ella?" I sighed

"Hey old man and Ella will be fine for tonight, I bet your wondering why I made up a fake name and story uhh"

"I have a pretty good idea, it's proberly along the lines of you want to be some one different tonight so you create a new name so you can feel normal for a night. Does that sum it up?"

"Pretty much now let me go because you have to go find and dance with mum"

"Of course princess," I shot him the don't call me princess look but he just chuckled and turned away. I let out a loud sigh and walked out onto the balcony, I've been here half an hour and already want to be anywhere else because I feel so uncomfortable. Looking up the sun was beginning to rise the darkness was being chased by the light and the twinkling stars were replaced by rays of sun, colours merged in together.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I was so pre occupied that I didn't notice someone come stand beside me making me jump

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that however to answer your question yes it's very beautiful. The colours, the light, the darkness being chased away it is all very beautiful" I turned to face him, he had a white shirt and a black suit his face covered by a similar black mask to Sean the bar man however this man had small white circles on the sides. Through the mask I could see his warm brown eyes, they reminded me of Dimitri's but surely it can't be him I mean there is hundreds of people here and we just so happen to find each other. No.

"I'm Ella by the way" he shook my hand and it felt like sparks could fly,

"Alex" he replied, see not Dimitri. I feel bad for feeling this way, I don't know what this feeling is but it's weird.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He held out his hand and I took it curtsying a little and replied

"I'd love to but I'm not very good" he smiled and chuckled a bit

"That's fine just follow me" and we walked back inside where people were dancing ... And staring.

LPOV after she entered

I found Christian immediately most likely because he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and wearing a red, orange and yellow mask that looked like fire. Hehe. He held out his hand and bowed

"You look beautiful lis" this made me giggle

"Why thank you you look very handsome, have you seen Dimitri yet we need to talk to him" he nodded his head

"Yeh he just went to go get a drink come on let's go talk. Ohh where's Rose ?" I smiled knowing she would be entering in a second and she would look breath taking

"She's coming, I told her we had to come in separately, because when people see her they are going to drool"

"Not me babe" and he kissed me on the cheek

"Lissa, Christian" we turned to face Dimitri who looked relieved to see us, he was in a suit with a black half face mask with little white circles on the side.

"Hey Dimitri you ok?"

"Yeh where's Roza" urm

"Dimitri she will be here but she won't be Rose tonight it's a chance for her to be someone different she wants to not be Rose the guardian or princess just and ordinary person so I'd be surprised if you find her and she tells you it's her" he seemed to understand and nodded but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Christian gasping. I followed where he was looking to see Rose; standing at the top of the stairs looking like and angel. She walked gracefully down the stairs her nerves were noticeable but that isn't what people focused on them she looked breath taking.

"Who is that" asked many people in the room. Christian turned to face me his eyes asking what he couldn't say, is that Rose? I nodded and saw Rose at the bottom of the stairs she stood and looked round for a second before disappearing in the direction of the bar. Seriously Rose? Can't say I blame her I just hope she doesn't drink a lot because it is bad for her at the moment.

DPOV as he goes back inside to dance.

I was drawn to the girl when she came down the stairs, in a way she reminds of Roza but she said her name is Ella but Lissa said rose is pretending tonight so I will to. I have simply dropped the Dimitri and I'm Alex tonight or at least until midnight. She looked beautiful as we walked on to the dance floor.

RPOV

Walking back into the ball room everyone who wasn't dancing was staring at Alex, I turned to face him and a new song began

"Why is everyone staring at you?" I asked

"On the contrary they are all staring at you" but they shouldn't recognise me and even if they did Im just a Dhampire; ohh yeh I was crowned princess today.

"Ohh I don't know why I'm just a guardian. Trying to change the subject I asked; so tell me Alex are you a guardian?" He looked at me and we continued to dance he spun me out then back in again and continued dancing like nothing happened but it left a small smile on my face.

"Yes I guard a lord for one of the smaller families but I never leave the us. What about you?" Hmm what story to create

"I do but only part time I came here with my friend and she never leaves court so I got a job at the club as a waitress"

"Ohh so you don't regret being a guardian" wait he believes me.

"No I mean I would love to see the world especially New Orleans it so full of life but no I don't regret it, they come first no matter who I'm guarding"

We danced in silence for a bit, I hadn't realised the song had changed but we continued to dance together his hand felt warm and safe on my back. Finally when that song finished we were interrupted by some one clearing their throat.

"May I"he asked by his brown hair and blue eyes I recognised. Mikhail.

"Of course, thank you for the dance Ella"

"Alex" and with that he left. Mikhail held out his hand and we danced

"So what made you choose Ella?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about"

"Really the famous Rose Hathaway and crowned Dhampire princess surely you would" ohh

"You know"

"Yeh I'm part of the security team but I still get to enjoy a dance or two but anyway we know what each of the royals are wearing for safety however I am the only one that knows it's you, so Ella?"

"I wanted to be someone different not a princess or the queens guardian and Ella well it kind of fitted because I feel like cinderella tonight but without the whole pumpkin and midnight run away thing" he chuckled at that and continued to look around scanning the room.

"So how's Sonya?"

"She's good actually you need to keep this a secret but she's pregnant." His eyes filled with love

"Congratulations, you both deserve your happily ever after. I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Ro...I mean Ella but we were wondering if you would be the god mother. You helped bring us back to each other so we thought it would be fitting. Sonya wanted to ask you but I thought I'd give you a heads up"

"Ohh Mikhail I'm honoured yes I would love to be the god mother of your baby. It will be the luckiest child on earth to have you and Sonya as parents, I consider you a brother after what you did to help me. Thank you"

He smiled I hadn't realised I was babbling a little

"Arr thanks sis and I hope so we are going to make this work"

"I know you will but I need you to do me a favour" his eyes narrowed through the mask.

"Ohh dear your favours are normally dangerous or break the law"

"No it's nothing like that I simply need you to tell me which one is Lissa because I need to talk to her"

"Ohh thank god for that" he spun me round so he could scan the crowed

"Over there the lilac dress talking to the boy in the red mask" I looked to where he was pointing close to a stage where I saw her laughing with I'm guessing Christian. I turned back round

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek and walked across the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Christian and Lissa were engaged in conversation to notice me I could feel she had the feeling I had around Dimitri, they were soul mates. She was the queen and he worshiped her despite being from a disgraced family, at the academy me and Christian argued because we both held a part of Lissa the other could never have or understand.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty but I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment" liss turned and saw it was me, she whispered something in Christians ear and he left.

"Since when did you use titles Ro.."

"Liss shhh I'm not her tonight" she smiled

"Sorry I forgot so who are you tonight?" She asked

"Ella a simple girl who works as a waitress and guards her friend if she goes out of court" I scanned the room looking for Dimitri, I hadn't seen him all night and we haven't spoken since the throne room this morning when I freaked and left but now I miss him. It was as though Lissa could read my mind

"Your thinking about Dimitri I nodded, I thought so you have that look In your eyes but there's something else. Rose what are you regretting?" No I refuse to tell her, music is too personal it's something only I do. None of my friends know and that's the way it's going to stay, I let my guard down when I sang for Dimitri both times but I won't do it again.

"Nothing liss I just miss him I haven't seen him since the coronation" it's true about the last time I saw him but she knew something was else wrong she sent through later I knew that was a conversation I couldn't get out of. Yey.

Time passed and it was getting closer to midnight, I danced with liss until she went to find Christian so the next time I saw her was when she was dancing with him.

"Surely someone as beautiful as you can't be standing alone" I jumped out of my skin for the second time tonight only to turn round to see it was caused by the same man; Alex.

"And surely I told you it is not nice to sneak up on some one. I may be a guardian but I can still be caught off guard Alex" I turned to be faced with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. I got lost in them as we continued the conversation talking about everything and nothing but he never asking a question that was too personal. We forgot the world existed until Lissa stood on stage and I led Alex over onto the dance floor, looking at the clock it was 3 minutes until midnight. Liss taped the mic causing silence to fall she was their queen and when she spoke no one else did.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to enjoy the celebration so on the last stroke of midnight all masks will be taken off so true identities can be seen." We waited until the clock struck 12, 9...10...11 ready and 12. Everyone reached up to untie their mask, I bent my head to untie mine only to look up and be staring at Alex or should I say Dimitri.

"I should have known comrade, how is it that there are hundreds of people here and we still manage to find each other. Fate is messed up" we were both smirking

" I could say the same thing about you Roza or should I say Ella. I like the whole cinderella thing you had going on however at least now I can tell you how beautiful you look and do this" he put his and on my back and pulled me in for a kiss and it wasn't a kiss that should be seen by children, it was full of passion and love we pulled back to see people staring at us. Dimitri blushed

"Hey take a picture it lasts longer, not my fault I love him"

People laughed and stared and I took Dimitri's hand and turned to liss

"Thank you princess for that, now earlier today I heard something that was breath taking, I along with a few others had never heard it before but would love to hear it again," where is she going with this

"Rose will you come up here for a moment" I turned to face Dimitri and gripped his hand tighter I didn't want to leave his side to stand on stage in front of everyone however he squeezed my hand and let go of it, giving me a nudge forward at the same time. Traitor. I walked on stage and stood next to Lissa who was looking at me.

"Rose we heard you in the throne room after everyone left WHAT! will you sing for us" I wanted to cry how could she ask this? Surely there's a reason no one has heard me sing before but no she wants me to preform like some seal at a circus.

"Liss why are you doing this I... I.. " she handed me a book which I recognised immediately, my song book. I took it and stared it not wanting to look at anyone. My guardian mask mask firmly in place not showing any emotion.

"Rose please sing" it was her queen voice not my best friend. Why is she doing this? I turned round and went to the piano, sat down and spread my dress out. The keys felt cold, through the bond I knew all eyes were on me, fine of they want a show they can have one. I turned the pages of my book to a random page, I saw the title and thought why not it wasn't one of my most resent ones I'd written "Bound To You" I found the chords and played.

Sweet love, sweet love

Trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to you

The song has two people it could relate to Lissa with the bond between us and Dimitri my soul mate. If I lost either of them I would be lost.

So much, so young, I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us

Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here

I embrace my fears

All that I have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?

Fall

I can trust and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

And finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am, ooh I am

I'm bound to you

I finished singing but still played the piano until the last note finished, at that point I didn't turn round I sat looking at the book and my scribbled lyrics and chords. Everyone just stood silently some were shocked, others had a tear in their eyes and my old man broke the silence with giant booms of clapping. He looked proud, I bowed and walked off stage, if no one was going to say anything there's no point me standing here like a freak. I slipped into the back room that just so happened to be the guardians locker room, I found mine and opened it up the only thing inside was a picture of me and Dimitri in the snow when we stopped to fill up on the way to my qualifier. That was before my life got so crazy and confusing, I placed the book inside and shut the door and just like that I was bombarded with ghosts and a sick feeling. Ohh shit.

The wards were broken. Lissa.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran back in and grabbed the first guardian I saw; my mother.

"Rose that was.." I cut her off

"Mum there's no time you need to get Lissa and everyone out of here now, get them to the bunker. That means everyone Moroi and children including Dhampires now." She stood shocked and confused

"Mum go the wards have been staked and strigoi are close, take Lissa and go" she nodded and ran and so did I. I ran on stage and shouted but no one would listen, god try to save them and they don't listen. So I did the next best thing, I stood I front of the mic and brought my fingers up to my lips and let out a piercing whistle

"Thank you now every one shut up! I want all the Moroi and children to follow the guardians down to the bunker. I'm not going to lie to you the wards have been staked and strigoi have entered court. So I want my mother and 15 other guardians to get everyone out of here the rest of the guardians get to the front of stage now" Lissa ran up looking panicked the feeling spread to the bond but I pushed it out

"Liss please you are the queen, follow my mum and get out of here now before I make you" I wasn't messing around

Please be careful I'm not loosing you I nodded and she left but in her place stood Christian.

"What the hell sparky follow your girlfriend and get lost"

"Rose you know as well as I do that I'm not leaving, I've done it before and I can do it again. I'm staying and I'm fighting no arguments" god is he stubborn.

"Fine but take this and stay close to me" he nodded and I handed him a stake that was kept under the stage. I also grabbed my own from inside my dress and we set off only to run into Dimitri

"Hey comrade what's up?"

"Roza you can't fight your a princess and there after you, this is the revenge from Russia " was he seriously suggesting I sit out and hide

"That is not happening and you know it I'm a guardian first princess second and let them come because I am not letting them come in and threaten people I care about now you either get out my way or you join me but I am fighting" he looked defeated so I pulled him towards me and kissed him

"Ok but be safe and you will need this, it's the master head set every one else throughout court has slave pieces. Guardian princess Hathaway you are in charge" he handed me the master ear communication piece and I put it in my ear and me Dimitri and Christian set off again. The feeling got stronger as we ran towards the south, someone through the ear piece said that they were coming through the south woods however they couldn't see how many. I stopped and held my stomach the boys stopped and had concern in their eyes

"No we have to keep going" it didn't matter that my stomach felt like it was being ripped in two

"Roza what's wrong?"

"Strigoi the numbers are high by this feeling I'm guessing 250 close to 300 I've never felt it so strong before it's ripping me apart" I breathed and pushed the feeling down ran outside

"Dimitri stay close you too Christian" they nodded and we ran into the clearing to see strigoi; hundreds of them but no guardians were there. Through the ear piece I heard that they were inside fighting off ones that had managed to get in. Great 3 against 300 and I'm still in a dress. Suddenly two jumped behind us

"Get down!" I yelled to Christian . He dropped to the ground without hesitation. They one moved in on me, the other on Dimitri I pushed my stake in the heart and pulled it out swiftly I turned round to see Dimitri struggling with his until it caught fire and was distracted and in one clean movement he plunged his stake into its heart and it fell. He barely pulled the stake out when another Strigoi came up behind him and snarled. He saw the look in my eyes and ducked, Christian lit him up, Dimitri kicked him so he fell and I staked him. Another immediately attacked again. He knocked me to the ground, pinning my arms. I tried to push him off, but he didn't move. Saliva dripped from his fangs as he leaned his face down to my neck.I felt the fangs against my neck It was horrible. I tried to get him off but he was to strong, then the Strigoi lit up like a torch. He jerked back, and I rolled out from underneath him and staked him, Christian looked a little pale

"Don't light them up like that just enough to distract them, here" I slid my stake across my palm and made him drink, he refused so I literally pushed my hand at him until he drunk for a second if that and then we got back to the fight. Other guardians had joined the fight and strigoi were dropping but so were guardians. I barked out orders to them and they listened.

I saw Alberta trying to take on three at a time so I jumped in and staked one while she staked another then Christian lit one and I staked that as well. She shot a grateful smile until she realised who it was

"You shouldn't be fighting your both royal," She said as we moved to help another guardian battling strigoi

"Like I'm going to sit back and hide, I may be royal but I can still kick ass and Christian helped on the last one and he's helping"

"And I wasn't going to sit back either so let's go fight" he added. She shrugged and ran spoke little after that. The rest was a blur. Christian and I moved from fight to fight, combining his magic and my stake. Not all of our kills were as fast and easy as our early ones had been. He didn't stake any of them he just used it to distract and scratch them while I staked. We had lost sight of Dimitri and I began to get worried but we continued. Guardians were dropping so I ordered a retreat back inside there were only about 50 left which was still high but we had to save numbers. Dimitri Alberta, Mikhail and my mum came running towards me

"Rose why did you order a retreat there's still some left" asked my mum who looked a bit battered

"Because we are loosing to many if they go and protect the Moroi they won't be in danger and me and Christian can finish them off. They come first that's not just the Moroi any more it's the guardians to so I'm doing my duty as princess and saving my people"

"How by getting yourself and Christian killed?" She didn't get it did she, strigoi were getting closer but they seemed to be waiting for something.

"I'm not getting anyone else killed, there here for me and they are going to get me. I'm not going to stop fighting until there's none left. Lissa was once asked what must a queen possess to rule their people? Her answer was spot on, nothing because she has to give everything to her people including her life if need be. " and with that I ran at the remaining strigoi and pulled Lissa darkness just like with jessie. I ran and started to stake the rest,

DPOV

Strigoi were everywhere but the numbers weren't as bad as I would expect we've taken down about 250 and lost about 4 guardians but that was because we had Roza. She was still wearing her ball dress but was fighting and had taken down the most out of all of us, through my ear piece I heard here voice. Thank god she's ok.

"All guardians retreat protect the Moroi" what is she doing there's still about 50 left. Mikhail, Alberta and Janine thought the same thing so we sprinted over to where Roza was only to see her and Christian fighting, she was battling 3 at one time and Christian was battling his own. Christians fell and so did 2 of Roza's, she continued to fight a women who looked as though she was a Dhampire before turning. The strigoi might have been bigger and older then Roza but not once did she hesitate, Janine saw her daughter fight and tried to help but I held her back

"No let her deal with this one she's handling it and you will get in the way. Trust me this one will be easy for her. Especially after her numbers for Russia " I mumbled the last bit but she shot me an 'are you serious' look and Mikhail replied

"Hathaway look at her she's got this" and he was right seconds later Roza stopped fighting and the strigoi lay on the floor dead. Roza was breathing hard and Christian looked pale, there was still more but they seemed to be waiting for something. We ran over to her and I scanned her body looking for any major injuries there were none besides a few scratches and a cut on her left shoulder.

"Rose why did you order a retreat there's still some left" asked Janine, we were all wondering why she had done that. She's got every guardian in court at her beck and call and she tells them to retreat after only taking out a few.

"Because we are loosing to many if they go and protect the Moroi they won't be in danger and me and Christian can finish them off. They come first that's not just the Moroi any more it's the guardians to so I'm doing my duty as princess and saving my people" she had done it, it took a battle for her to balance being a princess and guardian. Damn I love that women

"How by getting yourself and Christian killed?" I flinched every strigoi here was after my Roza if they got anyone else then they would be a snack for them. No they wanted Roza more, what they would do to her is uncertain but it would be bad.

"I'm not getting anyone else killed, there here for me and they are going to get me. I'm not going to stop fighting until there's none left. Lissa was once asked what must a queen possess to rule their people? Her answer was spot on, nothing because she has to give everything to her people including her life if need be. " wow each one of us looked at the women before us. We all saw different things but one thing we saw the same, a fighter. No one had the chance to say anything else before Roza took off; towards the strigoi. I recognised those movements and the look in her eyes darkness, she was pulling Lissa's darkness to fight the strigoi.

"What the hell is she doing she's going to get herself killed?" Alberta yelled while not taking her eyes off the women she considered a daughter.

"Darkness, she's pulling Lissa's darkness through the bond, like she did with jessie, but this time it's fuelling her fight" I said. She looked like a goddess never hesitating one grabbed her from behind so she ducked and kicked him over, staking him through the heart. She had about 30 left but she hadn't realised they were creating a circle around her with no way out, damn it. The others noticed it to and we started running towards them.

"Christian you and Mikhail go to the left on my signal light them up to distract them Janine and Alberta with me to the right, they are surrounding her and she needs help however the darkness has completely taken over so don't go near her. I gave the signal and Christian lit them up and the 4 of us helped Roza stake the last 30, not once did Roza stop fighting we were the back up but this was her fight, until one remained; Nathan.


	16. Chapter 16

RPOV

The other guardians and Christian joined in the fight as the strigoi created a circle around me, they lit on fire and I continued to stake them. Each time I did I pulled more and more of the darkness until there was one left I gasped and looked at Dimitri; it was impossible he was dead, Nathan was dead. I saw Dimitri kill him. He still had the same cocky smile plastered on his face, Mikhail, Christian, Alberta and my mother came to stand besides me but I pushed them and Dimitri behind me so I stood In front to protect them.

"Well well well if it isn't little Rosemarie, the blood whore. You are feisty when you want to be, I like it" that pissed me off only Dimitri of the people standing here knew about the knew about Russia.

"I AM NOT a blood whore and I saw you get killed how are you alive" he laughed but it was cold and sent chills through me

"Arr well it seems that your big bad Russian isn't all as great as he thought because he never finished off the job but hey let's not dwell on the past. I have a proposal for you that you will want to take"

"Sorry but I'm not interested in marrying a strigoi who will be dead in a few moments, anyway I like my men HOT isn't that right sparky" he looked at me confusingly until he got the message but the guardians still didn't get it.

"Not marriage dear Rose but an offer, you come with me willingly and we will leave everyone at court alone for at least urm... 2 years. Now I'd say that was generous however if not then we will attack until every single wall is coated with Moroi, Dhampire and human blood but I will leave you for last my dear Rose so you know I'm coming and you can watch your people die. How does that sound"

" fine but I get to say good bye first" he laughed again

"Well that was easy I thought you would at least put up a fight, come on where's your fighting spirit" wouldn't he like to know.

"No these are my people and my family you will leave them a lone and I will go with you" I turned to Dimitri and gave him a kiss it was sweet and full of love hopefully though he knows the difference from the last good bye kiss to know that wasn't one of them. Next was Alberta I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear

"Look after him for a while" she grabbed my wrist but I pulled out of it, next my mum I hugged her and this time whispered

"Look after liss for me the darkness can make people do crazy things" she looked at me like a mother would and nodded, she understood.

"Bro look after your baby and tell them stories of their crazy god mother" I said **to** Mikhail who wouldn't let go of me but I moved on to Christian and hugged him but buried my face in his neck so I couldn't be heard

"Wait for my signal then light him up" his face was in my neck to

"What signal?" I lifted up my head to his ear

"Music" and with that I turned and walked towards Nathan who looked all to happy. He lifted his hand to my face and placed it on my forehead and dug in his nail, the blood pored down and I flinched

"Arr my sweet Rose doesn't have her thorns any more now let's go" my stake was pulled from my hand and dropped right next to my feet. The others were trying to follow but I stopped them

"Guys don't, I love you all but never forget. The music never really dies it's simple re written" Christian took that as his signal and Nathan lit up, I ducked and grabbed my stake plunging it into his shoulder only inches away from his heart

"This Rose does have thorns, and this is for taking everything from me" I pulled out my stake and pushed it into his heart, his body went limp but I pulled out my stake and plunged it in again and again

"For Lissa for Dimitri you monster" the darkness had completely taken over I vaguely felt the others rushing to my side Hands grabbed me, trying futilely to pull me away.

"Roza Roza! Stop. Stop this please, come back to me"

I ignored the voice, ignored the hands. I was all anger and power, needing to make him pay, Dimitri blocked my vision so all I could see was his big brown eyes. But they didn't matter only revenge he took Dimitri from me and threatened Lissa

"Get off me, he has to pay. He is a monster why can't you see that! He turned you and took you from me and Lissa he threatened Lissa" I growled not even recognising my own voice, two more sets of hands grabbed me but I couldn't shake them. Damn it.

Alberta POV

The strigoi was dead but Rose continued to stake him screaming at him, Eddie ran across and the other guardians and Moroi stood close to the door but watched Rose.

"Guardian petrov the wards are back up and court is clear" he noticed Rose and gasped in horror

" what's wrong with her?" Concerned

"Darkness, she took too much of it and it's taken over like with jessie but worse so much worse" I went and helped Mikhail restrain her while I grabbed her stake and touched her arm and spoke gently to her

"Rose listen to us, he's dead you need to let it go it didn't work Dimitri how did you do it last time?" He sat down in front of Rose and held her face in his hands

"Roza look at me" she did but her eyes weren't filled with the fire like normal they were cold and lifeless, he begged

"Roza please come back to me, I need you. This isn't you, only the darkness. Please you are so brave and strong, let it go" his words were filled with so much emotion. By now all the guardians and a few of the Moroi were standing next to us.

"No it is me, all of this" I looked at Dimitri, it was breaking him to see her like this, tears fell down his face.

"Roza it's not you. You are a fighter, you thought you needed the darkness to fight the strigoi but you don't need it now please come back, come back to me" it was slowly working they stared into each other's eyes, he was letting her see his vulnerable side to bring her back

" I can't it's too strong, it hurts"she screamed and everyone flinched. He picked her head back up and brought his forehead to hers, guardians and Moroi watched as the two battled away the darkness.

"You can Roza your stronger then it is, please I love you fight it Roza for me, for Lissa and everyone else" she started crying now ducking her head and looking at her fingers like there was something on them; blood. Every guardian after their first kill saw blood on their hands but Rose had killed so many no wonder she saw it now.

"Hey hey look at me, right at me. Remember earlier remember what you felt like when you sat at the piano and sang. The music Roza, you said it never dies yeh why? Why doesn't it die?" Everyone looked confused but Rose hadn't noticed them.

"It's too strong, it comes from within like love. It flows continuouslyand never breaks" her voice barely a whisper everyone looked at Rose, newly crowned princess with the voice of an angel but was as lethal as a strigoi. They were worried for her, we all were.

"Hold on to that Roza and push the darkness away, you don't need it. You have the music and people who love you, I love you. I told you last time I would do anything for you and I will. Please Roza I love you"

RPOV

The darkness consumed me it was breaking me up and it hurt so bad, Dimitri said hold on to the music

"Please Roza I love you" that voice full of emotion I had to snap out of this, come on Rose. I did it the darkness disappeared and I was free

"I love you too" he let out a breath and held me, his chin on my head as he stroked my hair whispering something in Russian. I couldn't understand it but it calmed me down.

"It hurts"I cried

"I know baby, it's going to be ok. We will get through this, together. I love you so much" I looked up to look at my surroundings Mikhail, Eddie, Alberta and my mum were standing up close to me and the other guardians and some Moroi including Lissa were standing, guardians blocked Lissa's path to me but she pushed through and knelt down besides me. I flinched away closer to Dimitri, she looked hurt

"No liss I don't want to hurt you, I'm a monster. I could hurt you. I'm so sorry everyone. I'm sorry" I looked down to my hands it felt like they were covered in blood. Lissa looked at Dimitri

"What do we do, she needs help and we need to deal with everything" talk like I'm not here why don't you

"Compel her, compel her to fall asleep" my mum suggested. wait what why would they do that, Dimitri nodded and then I felt powerless looking at Lissa jade eyes.

"Rose you need to sleep, you will feel better after you sleep" and the darkness of sleep consumed me but I welcomed it.

Hiya a few more chapters, I don't know if I should continue with this story it's not getting a lot of reviews or anything and Im not sure what to do with it. If you want me to continue review and maybe you could suggest ideas on what to happen next. Thanks for reading xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

LPOV

After I compelled Rose to fall asleep she slumped into Dimitri's arms and he sat stroking her hair. When people, mainly the Moroi, realised all the drama was over they left to go back inside afraid of strigoi coming back.

"Guardians can you all do a full sweep of court and the perimeter they nodded and left Guardian Petrov, Castile and Tanner can you follow me Christian and Guardian Belikov back inside to Rose's room. I want to know everything that led up to me compelling my sister" I said in full queen mode, they nodded and Dimitri stood up with Rose, not once did she stir. At her room we placed her on the bed and closed the door, it would only be a matter of time before she broke through the compulsion because of the years she spent building up a resistance.

"Right I want to know everything from the moment Rose got up on the stage" Christian started, he explained how he convinced Rose to let him fight, I flinched at the thought of him in the middle of the fight even though he is one of the best Moroi fighters, and that she had given him a stake because she knew he was capable of using one. He continued on, not leaving out anything he repeated Dimitri's words when he told her she shouldn't fight because she was a princess and they were after her specifically. Dimitri looked down in shame, Rose was the best guardian in the world there was no question about it and as soon as she held a title he did the one thing she asked him not to; treat her different to any other guardian. I smiled at the response she gave, about being a guardian first and letting them come it meant she hadn't lost herself because if the new responsibility. She finally understood that she was important to a lot of people and they needed her as they loved her. Christian described how they put Rose in charge, above Hans, and how Rose is practically a walking strigoi sensor estimating about 300 strigoi, the largest amount ever seen together. Sadness filled his eyes when he said how it left Rose feeling like she was being ripped apart, my heart went out to her she could feel what no one else could. It gave her an incredible advantage but the feeling must be excruciating. Hearing about all this made me feel guilty if everything I knew was correct, her change in aura and what is stated in the books, I never would have let her fight. She would never have listened but she might have been able to be more careful and not take on so many at once.

The guardians in the room flinched at the mention of Rose forcing Christian to feed from her hand, however they understood. Alberta took over sensing the guilt from Christian about drinking from his sister. She told me how Rose ordered a retreat to save others. Mikhail mumbled something that sounded like 'smart girl' but I wasn't sure.

"She even backed up her decision with a reason, she repeated a question that you were once asked" I looked confused so I asked

"What question?" Alberta stood with complete confidence and awe in Rose

"What must a queen possess to rule their people?" Ohh the question I was asked when I took the monarch tests so I repeated the same answer I gave then

"Nothing because she must give everything to her people even her life. And let me guess Rose took that to a whole other level, she believed that so much it drove her to fight the remaining strigoi even Nathan"

They nodded and finished recapping the events my heart leapt when the said that Rose was going to sacrifice herself. After they all looked with a what happens now look.

"So now we will have to get everyone who knows how many they killed a molnija. Rose will have to get another battle star along with the others from Russia" everyone but Dimitri looked confused but it was Eddie that pushed the topic

"Your majesty what do you mean the others from Russia?" It should be Rose telling this story not me it doesn't feel right.

"In this room we are the only ones that know every detail about what Rose's intentions for going to Russia were..." Alberta stepped in "yeh it was to find and kill Dimitri because of the promise they made to each other" I nodded

"Yes however when she was there she got... urm side tracked as such she became known as 'the hunter'" Mikhail gasped he must have heard the rumours

"Are you telling us that the 18 year old girl currently lying in the other room looking as though she couldn't kill a fly is the hunter"

"Yes, Guardian Tanner what have you heard of 'the hunter'?"

"Not much only that the hunter went round Russia and currently has a very high count of kills, they are feared and hunted by every strigoi. They were never seen by anyone to get a detailed description only that it was one person and not a group like some believed. There was something about a power shift among the strigoi because because their leader was killed" a voice I never thought I would have heard while having this conversation spoke; Dimitri.

"Galina, that was the leader. While a strigoi I lived with her, I had heard she had turned before my transformation so I went there when Rose escaped she killed her along with everyone In the house or so I'd thought until Nathan, Galina's right hand man lead today's attack. But while in Russia Rose made a lot of enemy's, her count is so high strigoi either want to torture and kill her or turn her to fight against the Moroi. Either way they want to cause her pain then end her life" his voice was shaky but his mask was firmly in place.

"What's her count?" Asked Mikhail, he had come to see Rose as a sister and was now very concerned for her safety

"279" said some no one expected. Rose. No one heard the door open and were a little shocked

"You know if you were going to tell everyone liss at least let me be here to tell them" I mouthed 'sorry'

RPOV

I woke up and everything rushed back to me the emotions tried to drown me from the inside. Mumbling could be heard from the other room, looking round I saw I was alone in my room still in my dress from earlier but it was ripped and dirty. Damn I liked that dress. I ran to the door grabbing my stake even though I knew there was no strigoi about, I heard a low voice on the other side of the door.

"...they want to cause her pain then end her life" it was Dimitri he must be talking about the giant target the strigoi put on my back. Another voice spoke up

"What's her count?" Mikhail? Then I made my entrance if they were going to ask that I would give the answer.

"279 You know if you were going to tell everyone liss at least let me be here to tell them" their mouths hung open at my count but Lissa mouthed sorry but I shrugged it off.

"Rose how did you manage 279 kills by your self, not just physically but emotionally as well" asked Alberta in a mother like tone.

"Honestly I don't know sometimes I wonder how the hell I get out of bed in a morning because the grief is to strong. They might have been strigoi at the end but they weren't always like that" I looked at Dimitri for the next bit

"Evil is made it's not born" we sent a hundred messages between us while Lissa told the others my story, I didn't want to hear it so I we and gave Dimitri a hug to calm us both.

Once she finished all three of them came and looked at me apologetically, two brothers and a mother figure all caring about me. Before I knew it I was crying and they pulled me into a hug whereas Lissa and Dimitri watched from the outside.

"So what's going to happen now? I mean everyone saw me kill a load of strigoi and then go mad, even more then liss, that doesn't go un noticed" I wasn't sure how people would react to the fact their princess was some crazy strigoi killing girl.

"Rose you will get marked for all of your kills which means everyone will know and for that I am sorry but then we will get through the rest" uncertainty ran in the bond

"No no no please liss they can't know, I won't be able to get through the stares but Liss what aren't you telling me" she went and got a big dusty book and a file everyone finally sat down but I couldn't, a feeling dawned on me and I fled quickly to the bathroom and emptied out my stomach into the toilet. Dhampires don't get sick unless it's serious. Dimitri was by my side in a flash holding my hair and rubbing circles in my back after rinsing my mouth out and finding a ponytail holder to move my hair out of the way Dimitri asked

"Roza are you ok?" He sounded un sure like he knew the answer or something I didn't know

"Yeh I thinks so, i mean I don't want to be sick again but I feel drained. The battle is properly catching up with me" he nodded and stood up, helping me up he picked me up and we went back into the other room where the others were... Arguing.

"I'm going to tell her"

"Liss your her sister and this will destroy her if your wrong"

"I'm sorry your majesty but Guardian Castile is right you know how much it means to her... To both of them"

"I understand Alberta but I don't think this is wrong"

"Mikhail what about you "

"Tell her"

"Tell me what? And don't say nothing. I heard that I know your hiding something now either tell me or I will kick all your asses to the moon. Queen or not" I stood still in my dress with my arms folded and a whole load of darkness for some reason. I thought I got rid of it all during the battle.

"Rose maybe you should go get dress while I tell Dimitri, this affects him too and I need you both ok with it" I couldn't argue so I stormed back into my bed room and changed into my work out clothes and put on my shoes. For some reason I felt angry with liss and needed to punch something so I scribbled down on a piece of paper

'need time not being lied to or kept in the dark be back later don't wait up.'

Sliding it under the door, I picked up my book and pulled my guitar from the back of my wardrobe maybe I could write as well as punch. Opening and closing the door quietly I sprinted to the small gym on the top floor to find it empty.

Only a few people use this gym so when we first moved to court I altered it a bit to play music with speaker that hung from the ceiling in the corner. Blasting out the music I changed from the punching bag to dummies then machines looking up at the clock I saw only 30 minutes had passed. Slumping down I reached over to get my guitar and book that I keep all my songs in somehow the music just flows and I finish a song I had been working on for a while. The strings are cold beneath my fingers and I begin to play

I remember thinking 'bout forever

Sitting there with you by the river

We danced in the headlights

And fell for the first time

I remember telling you I loved you

The Northern star rising above you

And in that moment I thought every dream would come true

Oh, but some just never do

Love comes in circles

And love takes its own time

Bending and breaking,

Not taking a straight line

I never knew another love timeless and true

Oh, but I did, yeah, I did with you.

Oh, I did, I did with you.

Through the years I just kept on believing

Had to be a plan or a reason

But Heaven was silent and life just kept moving along

'Til my heart knew the moment was gone

Love comes in circles

And love takes its own time

Bending and breaking,

Not taking a straight line

I never knew another love timeless and true

Oh, but I did, yeah, I did with you

Love is the reason why

Miracles never die

They just live on and on

Like a song, like a song

In the hearts of the ones you leave behind

Ooh, yeah

Love comes in circles

And love takes its own time

Bending and breaking,

Not taking a straight line

I never knew another love timeless and true

Oh, but I did, yeah, I did with you.

Oh, I did, yeah, I did with you.

(I did with you, Lady Antebellum)

"Now that's impressive" I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned around and saw my parents. Ohh great.


	18. Chapter 18

LPOV

"...And that is why Rose is so valuable to us all. Dimitri are you ok?" He stood in shock, it was all a lot to take in I can't imagine what's going through his head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"But maybe she c..." But I cut him off, getting angry at him for even thinking that.

"Guardian Belikov that women loves you more then anything so that thought you have in your head get it out now or by god I will strip you of your title and you will never see the light of day again. Am I clear?" I stood firm in my spot. He nodded and apologised, guilty for even thinking about it. I had been so distracted on telling him everything I had forgot about Rose, she was only meant to be getting changed but she had been gone a while.

"Alberta please could you go and see if Rose is ok she has been a while" she left but returned moments later with a note but no Rose, great. I read it

'need time not being lied to or kept in the dark be back later don't wait up' I pushed out to open the bond but I came up blank because Rose must be blocking me, why does she always have to be so difficult?

I know I shouldn't but I brushed Dimitri's mind to see what he's thinking, one of roses friend that she met in Russia is a spirit user so we've been talking and she actually taught me how to do it. I'm not as good as her but I can do it if I concentrate, I was in

' how am I meant to do this? I'll never be good enough, I doubted her. She's never doubted me but I have to her. She will flip, first a princess now this wow. I love her so much'

I feel for him, both their lives are about to be turned upside down all because of something tiny.

RPOV

My mother and father stood by the door in their normal clothes, guardian uniform and classy bright clothes. They looked good together, after threatening Dimitri a thousand times over they actually took a look at their own relationship and decided to give it a go which included mum becoming my dads guardian. I just hope It doesn't lead to a little brother or sister, I'm to old to be a big sister.

"Hey Kiz what are you doing here? Dimitri and the queen are going mad looking for you." Kiz meant daughter in Turkish, I had picked up a lot in the last month.

"Hello to you too but to answer your question I'm taking me time they are keeping something from me and I don't like being kept in the dark" my mother spoke up.

"They have a very good reason for it and honestly you should listen to them, it is life changing for a lot of people not just you" she said it harshly but in a motherly tone

"Wait you know too" they both nodded

"Anyway back to you singing. Why didn't you tell anyone you wrote music, let alone could sing that well. Rose your voice is incredible" I blushed, I was still getting use to people knowing about my music.

"Because it's not something a guardian does, we guard the Moroi, train and kill strigoi. We have no time for anything else as much as I love music there's no way of me doing anything about it"

"Ohh Kiz just because your a guardian doesn't mean you have to give up something you love. What do you think Lissa would say if she knew that was the reason you have never sung?" Abe looked like an actual dad at this point, no mobster 'I'm threatening you' look just love and concern at this moment we were a family working through problems together like it should be. I smiled

"She'd tell me to shut the hell up talking and start singing because I'm being ridiculous but she'd do it in the nicest way possible because she's the queen and no one can say no to her" not even me.

"Exactly now you need to get your butt back to your room before she goes all royally pissed on you, princess" I rolled my eyes at my title

"Don't call me that mom" I playfully glared at her and grabbed my guitar swinging the strap over my shoulder and letting it rest on my back.

I walked in the middle of my parents as we walked back to my room, I only just remembered I was getting marked today. Damn that's going to take a while I was getting a lot of marks, there's going to be no room on my back soon; I was getting 2 that were worth 100, 1 that was worth 50 then 29 molnija marks and that was just from Russia. On top of that I was getting a battle star for the battle earlier, it's going to hurt like hell. By the time I realised my surroundings we were back at my room. Well here I go.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mikhail, Alberta and Dimitri were all sitting around my table in a very heated discussion until I walked in. Then they stopped.

"Please don't stop, you wanted to tell me something so please go for it" my voice was icy, I sat down across the table from Dimitri and my parents sat either side almost like they were shielding me. Dimitri looked away when I looked up and my heart sank, what have I done?

"Rose there is something we need to tell you and you need to keep an open mind because it's a lot to take in and affects many people" I nodded and she pulled out the book from earlier and some files, one being my medical file. She opened the book and read

Bound by darkness

Brought back by the light

The greatest worrier feared by the soulless

Abilities like no other

Purest love formed by two of the kind

Able to produce other

Our kind will be saved

And the soulless banished as the purest line, made from it's own magic, continues.

"What the hell does that mean?" I exclaimed while sitting in my chair very confused.

This chapter is a bit boring but I hope you like it anyway! X


	19. Chapter 19

We were sat round the table, Lissa had just read the prophecy and an argument had formed while I tried to wrap my head around what had been said. My mother and father argued with Alberta Lissa and Eddie, my eyes were fixed on the wall behind Dimitri's head and Dimitri was staring at me or rather my stomach. Why? I don't how. I barely registered the argument properly, pretty bad for a guardian, the only thing I did know was that it was about me or rather telling me what the prophecy means. I really was beginning to get pissed at this 'hey let's not tell Rose anything' I feel like everything was being kept a secret from me recently. I know I keep secrets but it seems like everyone but me knows about this and they are rubbing it in my face that I don't know. I stood up abruptly knocking my chair over in the process and alerting them that I was still in the room.

"Listen I'm sick of this, you need to tell me what the hell is going on. Not because I'm a princess or a guardian but because I'm Rose, your daughter friend or what ever I mean to you. Some may still see me as the reckless novice that got her ass dragged back to the academy but I sure as hell aren't, so I don't care who it is but one of you need to tell me what you all know and have been hiding from me or god help me I will walk out of here and you will never see me again"

I was taking a risk and a big one at that, they all stared at me shocked that I would even think about leaving but I didn't know what else to do. It was beginning to scare me, I knew nothing and they were keeping it from me on purpose. Lissa began... Thank god.

"Rose please calm down and listen to me. I wanted to tell you all of this when I first found out trust me it's been hard to keep it out of the bond but I was sworn to secrecy until I was certain, after I was I began to get the opinions of others"

"Found out what liss, your making no sense" I was flustered now.

"The prophecy Rose, it's you. You are the person it is about, being shadow kissed means you are connected to the darkness of the after world and the light of spirit. You are the most feared guardian in the world, we all know of the price on your head since Russia. Wow thanks for reminding me liss. Abilities like no other, Rose your as strong and fast as a strigoi and you can sense strigoi and talk to ghosts" she linked everything in the prophecy to me and I ran them through my head.

"That's all crazy, and what about the other half about love and pure stuff?" She smiled and continued

"It's not crazy and your in denial if you can't figure out the other half. Purest love formed by two of the same kind, yours and Dimitri's love is the purest and strongest ever. It has faced ups and downs and still survived there is nothing as strong as that." I looked up and smiled at Dimitri, it was true we had face a hell of a lot and managed to get through it but I didn't get the rest of this damn prophecy. I looked up at lissa still incredibly confused.

"God Rose it's a good job you aren't a detective because you can't figure out something that's staring you in the face" that got a laugh out of a few people sitting around the table. Until I glared at them and they stopped.

"Liss not impressed just tell me what the hell the last bit means"

"Rose your pregnant"

My expression dropped and I slammed my guardian mask up because I was shocked as hell and didn't know what to think.

And there it is, the big secret. Was it a bit predictable?, I'm not sure but either way enjoy and I'll try to continue writing. Please review thank you x


	20. Chapter 20

Me pregnant. A mother. It's not possible, there isn't any question. Time stood still and I went blank, unaware of what's going on around me. If I was pregnant then there would be rumours about me cheating on Dimitri, throughout my time at the academy I had been called every name known but now it's different I'm a guardian, a royal guardian it would disgrace lissa as queen if people thought her head guardian was unfaithful. Then I broke out into a smile.

"You know for a split second that was funny guys, using the one thing that we all know isn't possible to prank me. I'm guessing it was to make up for all the times I got all of you" they all looked as though I had two heads, I was beginning to think this wasn't a prank. Ohh no.

"Roza this is no prank you really are pregnant, spirit changed you fertilisation gene so you can have children with other dhampires" wait that means...

"Wait you believe I didn't cheat on you because I never would and people are going to think that I have and I can't live with you thinking that after everything that's happened" he smirked a little then stood up and walks round the table to me.

"Roza I know with all my heart that that baby is mine. I know you would never cheat, ya lyublyu tebya moy Roza. Always and forever" I stood up to kiss him, forgetting about the world for a minute.

"Ya lyublyu tebya moy Dimitri, we love you daddy always and forever" at that point his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he spun me round then gently put me down, everyone saying congratulations and laughing at two bad ass guardians being mushy, brought us out of our little family moment. Eddie was the first to say anything,

"Congrats guys, now you really do need to look after them Belikov because it's not just her any more" his face suggested that there was something else meant by that comment. I turned my body to face Dimitri

"What's he talking about comrade?"

"Roza..."

DPOV

Ohh my Roza, pregnant with my child my life was complete. Almost, for the Belikov family to be complete I needed my Mrs Belikova. So I got down on one knee,

"Roza until you came into my life everything was black and white now with you I see everything so clearly. I never thought I'd feel anything as powerful as the love I feel for you. With you I have learnt how to love and I love you so much, so Rosemarie Hathaway, my Roza I can't imagine spending one day without you by my side. Will you make me the happiest person alive, will you marry me?" A tear escaped and she gasped when I opened the box, time froze for a split second then she replied

"Yes... Yes...yes a thousand times yes" I slid the ring on to her finger and stood up only for her to fling her arms round my neck and for me to kiss her. I had my family. My world.

RPOV

It had been a few days since I found out I was pregnant and Dimitri proposed a date had been set for the wedding already, in two weeks I will officially be married to Dimitri but I can't believe everyone knew I was pregnant before I did, so not fair. We made both of the announcement and like I expected we got both positive and negative responses. I was called a bloodwhore and unfaithful, the second one hurt the most however there were people who were thrilled for us and couldn't wait for baby news to pop up. We had slipped into a happy life that included my friends, family and the love of my life and I didn't once question whether I was doing the right thing by becoming a wife and mother at 18, despite promising myself when I was little to never fall in love that's exactly what I've done and it's the best promise I've ever broken.

My princess duties had officially begun, mostly I had to go to different events and stand with lissa. The worst part was the council meetings, god they were a bore, they all believed they knew best and because me and liss were only 18 they barely listened to either of us which is ridicules because liss is queen for god sake. Today however she had one of the biggest meetings in moroi history, all the council members were gathering to make a decision on moroi learning how to use defensive magic to help fight alongside guardians. However it wasn't going so well, no one was listening to each other and they haven't stopped arguing and guess what we have been here almost an hour. How people can argue for so long is unbelievable me and lissa was just sitting side by side getting more and more annoyed.

'_Rose this is ridicules what are we going to do?__'_ she asked through the bond. I just replied '_I__'__ve had enough let me sort it__'_ they are going to learn not to piss off a pregnant and did I mention hungry woman.

"Enough" I boomed, they all shut up and stared at me well here goes nothing

"You are all arguing but answer this, what are you arguing about? Guardian numbers are decreasing because strigoi numbers increase, now you can blame it on the women who choose family over duty or you can blame the guardians simply not being strong enough. However both of them are not true I was once told a story that I never believed could be true especially with our society now.

Once there was a race that lived in peace with humans however some were stronger than humans and others possessed abilities that were rare and only those of pure blood could master these powers. As time progressed the pure bloods began to forget why they were given these abilities and took them for granted so they were cursed to walk the earth drinking the blood of others however they were allowed to keep their gifts in hope to redeem themselves but they got worse. One pure blood couldn't control the thirst that slowly consumed him and he was turned into a soulless monster and had to walk the earth alone for eternity. In fear the rest of the pure bloods hid behind the strong half-bloods but their numbers slowly dropped and the soulless rose up however the pure bloods had a plan, they combined their abilities and put them into a pure silver stake and gifted it to the half-bloods naming them Guardians for their lives. Pure bloods slowly forgot that their abilities could be used as a weapon and let the guardians risk their lives in order to protect the half-bloods and their abilities." I finished the story and had a few blank faces.

"Don't you see whether or not the story is real moroi need to stop hiding and help the guardians to fight. There are many who want to fight but are afraid of what others could think. Your magic is a rare and wonderful gift but it could also be a huge asset to destroying strigoi" I sat back down and placed my hand over my belly I'm not sure if it was instincts kicking in or if it had just become a habit over the last few days. After my speech I zoned out however I could tell they were actually listening to each other and finally getting somewhere. Before long lissa gave me a nudge snapping me back into reality. She stood up and smoothed down her dress

"all in favour of moroi learning defensive magic in order to help the guardians raise their hand" my hand went straight up and slowly so did a few others because I had joined the council there was now 13 royal lines and therefore it could not go to a tie however if it did lissa would get the finally vote. Finally all the hands that were going to go up did and it was decided with 8 votes to 5 moroi were officially allowed to practice defensive magic.

Hope you like it x


	21. Chapter 21

"Omg omg omg thank you Rose that was incredible, hell you do my job better then what I do" lissa said as soon as we were alone, she practically jumped on me into a bone crushing hug.

After countless signing of paper work the law was passed so me and Lissa just had the press release to do, finally letting the world know of the change. Throughout the next few days everything was quiet, Lissa had roped Jill and Mia into helping to plan my wedding while I stayed away doing anything but staying in the same room as liss. My mother had actually given me a vail, she said it was my great great great great grandmothers and it got passed down to my mother by hers in hopes my mother and father would tie the knot but that never happened so she is giving it to me as my something old. Honestly it was beautiful, it was still pure white as though it had only just been brought, and if you looked closely you could see the detail of a rose vine all around the outside. I couldn't believe when my mother gave it to me, that she trusted me with something with so much family history and meaning, I will wear it knowing that I will always be a Hathaway somewhere inside.

Know don't get me wrong I really want to get married but lissa wants everything to be big and fancy but I wanted something small and simple with family and friends. Dimitri was guarding Christian and they were also hiding from lissa, it had kind of become a game, Dimitri had said that as long as I'm happy and he gets to marry me then he doesn't mind what the wedding is like. We had tried to have some control over our wedding, Dimitri insisted that we went to look at wedding venues but every one that we went to refused to host a pure Dhampire marriage even if I was a princess, so lissa said that she would deal with it. Dimitri said that there was a tradition in his family where the married couple would go out separately and get the wedding bands so they were a complete surprise on the day. I had gone out yesterday to find one but found nothing, everything was awful and nothing felt special enough to symbolise mine and Dimitri's relationship and future together. I was starting to feel like it wasn't meant to be.

Today I felt like hiding out in the gym, messages came through the bond loud and clear, but I ignored them and concentrated on what I was doing. Defending myself whilst pregnant was a lot more important to me then napkin colours. I was trying to learn how to fight but still protect my baby, there was no chance I was putting my baby in harm's way because I'm not good enough. Everyone else however was being very protective, Lissa had given me guardians originally it had been three but I argued with her for almost two hour saying it was pointless because I can fight myself and also it takes guardians off Moroi who actually do need them, finally I agreed to the one who followed me everywhere. It wasn't that bad though because he was my dad's personal guardian and also my half uncle, who I didn't know I had until recently his name was Pavel and he was good. He could also keep a secret if I threatened him which is why he is helping me practice combat without the others finding out.

"So show the move to block my stomach if they come up behind me" he showed it me again then I had a go with him coming up behind me. I finally did it and we continued learning different moves until I started to feel sick, so I decided to pack up and head back to my room to lie down and continue to hide from lissa.

However I wasn't so lucky, I forgot that being queen meant she could get the key to any room including mine. I walked in and put my bag down, Lissa, Jill and Mia were sitting on the floor surrounded in wedding magazines, notes and my vail they really were mad about planning this wedding.

"Rose! Come sit and help, we have 3 dresses for you to choose from and they are all beautiful" lissa said. I didn't let my face show it but my heart felt a tug, I wanted to pick my own dress something simple that Dimitri would like, but she was queen and my best friend so I bit my tongue and went to sit down. The dresses that they had picked were a work of art and an explosion all in one, the first was a champagne colour with frills and bows at the top then the bottom flared out into a meringue style, it was awful. The second wasn't much better it still had frills, bow and a puffy skirt but it was white. The final one was the best out of the three despite being hideous, being fluffy the skirt on the dress was bigger than the other two but there was no frills or bows only a lot of sequins, they just didn't get it none of them were me they were dresses that were made for the 18th century or the circus.

"Well what do you think? Personally I think you should go with the second one but Mia said the third one and Jill said the first but it's your choice out of the three" lissa said happily but the other two disagreed with what she said. They started to argue about everything, colour, theme, flowers every little detail, that's when I realised this wasn't my wedding they were planning for it was theirs it just so happened I was the one that was going to say 'I do'.

Dimitri, Christian and Eddie came in and saw the scene before them, all three girls hadn't noticed the boy's arrival because they were too busy arguing. The boy's stood there not knowing what to do and neither did I the argument was getting heated and now also included who was going to be my maid of honour, I hadn't even thought about it. Lissa stood up and knocked over her coffee all over all over m vail, she gasped and the room stood silent all three looked at me then looked back at my stained family history. And the shouting began again,

"Look what you both made me do"

"Us, you were the one who knocked it over because everything has to be your way" the shouted insult after insult and I couldn't handle it anymore, bringing my fingers up to my lips I let out a piercing whistle which would defiantly have their ears ringing and get their attention. Everybody, including the royal guardians on duty flinched and covered their ears.

"Stop arguing right NOW!" they stood dead still all afraid to even move a finger.

"I allowed you to help plan my wedding because I have no idea how to but you've completely taken over. This was my wedding not yours but its turning into a circus, all I wanted was something small and simple to express to the man I love that I want to spend the rest of my life with him but everything seems to be against this wedding. And now a vail which has been worn by Hathaway's for centuries is ruined because you were being petty and I've had enough…" I sighed and turned to Dimitri, showing all my emotions into that single look.

"Comrade I love you so much but I'm sorry I can't do this it feels like the universe is against us getting married or even being together, every time I give in to the idea of us being happy something ruins it, the rescue mission proves it" tears streamed down my face and Dimitri took hold of my hand but still didn't say anything but I could tell my words were destroying him.

"I will always love you but this feeling I have won't go away and what's worse is our child will grow up wondering what they are because of who their parents are…" I looked down at my left hand and saw how perfectly the ring fitted there but I slide it off and gave it back to him, tears now pouring from both of us.

"Being together shouldn't be this hard, you shouldn't have to fake what our relationship is in public because we are guardians. I want nothing more then to be with you but right now I just don't think it's what the universe wants us to do. I'm sorry." And with that I ran out of the room and out into the night.

Thank you for being patient and sticking with the story, I'm sorry for not updating. I actually want to dedicate this chapter to someone who meant a lot to me so if you ever read this just know its ok, I hope you can be happy now and the universe decided otherwise. Anyway enjoy the chapter :) xx


	22. Chapter 22

LPOV

Ohh my god what have I done? Id become so caught up on planning the perfect wedding I completely forgot who was getting married. My sister. And now because of everything she had given up on love and herself but most of all her soul mate. Tears spilled from Dimitri's eyes before he wiped them away and slammed his guardian mask in place and disappeared into the corner. Me, Mia and Jill tidied up the mess but we were deep in our own thoughts, probably thinking the same thing. How can we fix this?

DPOV

What just happened? The tension was so thick in the room it could be cut with a knife, I stepped back into the background and put my guardian mask up. Roza's engagement ring still lay in my hand, it sparkled in the light. I knew proposing to Rose would be difficult because of all the rules and duties to others but I want to be with her for the rest of my life that all the doubts went out of my head, but what I didn't realise is the stress it would cause rose. She had to deal with being princess, planning a wedding, being involved in all the royal politics and games and being pregnant with a miracle child also she is determined to stay a guardian and guard Lissa.

I don't blame the girls for what they did,

they only wanted the best for Rose and myself. They said that it was their duty after everything we have been through and what we did to help society, it was our duty it's what we do. The girls finished tidying the mess and Christian went over to comfort lissa, she broke down in his arms and cried about how she had messed everything up and needed to fix it. It took hour for them all to make up and to come up with a plan but they didn't really get anywhere besides they had to make it up to Rose and get her vail clean.

Mia used her water magic to slowly wash the vail then Christian warmed it up and didn't burn it, by the time they were done it looked brand new. Vasilisa turned to me,

"Guardian Belikov you are free to go I'm sure you are worried about Rose. Please go and find her to see if she is ok and tell her we are sorry" she said with compassion clearly feeling bad for what she and the others did.

"Of course your majesty" I said before bowing my head and leaving to go find my Roza.

LPOV

The only thing we seem to be able to fix is the vail, now it's a start but it can't make up for what we did. I dismissed Dimitri so he could go and find Rose, it's been almost three hours since she left and none of us had heard a word from her. The look in his eyes was horrible, they were empty and lost I knew he had to go and find her; his family.

"So how do we fix this?" Jill asked.

I thought and thought Mia and Jill started brainstorming ideas but all they could come up with was apologising, getting everyone in a room to talk or letting Rose plan the wedding by herself, none of them would work I just know it. Christian jumped in,

"None of that is going to matter if you don't get Rose to believe in love again. She has let the whole 'universe is against us' thing become a way to hide how she really feels, yes maybe there is a lot against this wedding because it's the first pure dhampire wedding but that's just a reason why she should fight for it harder. I mean who has seen Rose give up something she wants? Answer no one because she fights, especially for Belikov and we all know that.

But she felt abandoned by her mother at the academy so she learned not to feel, she has liss but has 'they come first' drilled into her. That was until Belikov showed up and made her feel things she had no idea what they were, all of this is strange to Rose, we all know she is the girl who swore never to fall in love because she thinks that's what gets you killed"

"Christian how do you know all this?" I asked, he smiled just a little bit.

"Because me and Rose had that same feeling, the one of abandonment. It makes you shut away your feelings because you think it will be easier if you don't feel because the emotions drown you. But then out of nowhere a person shows up in your life and they force you to feel, and everything comes rushing back all the bottled up emotions so you have to fight all over again until you finally reach all the good stuff and that's what makes it worth it. You did that for me liss just as Belikov has for Rose. After Mason died Rose was a mess as everyone knows, but they only saw what was on the surface Belikov saw it all as did I. She didn't want to put any of her problems or feelings onto anyone but after he died she started going to church more, I saw her there and she just broke she told me it was dangerous for guardians to fall in love and that everything that happened was her fault.

Now she is back to that feeling, that this is her punishment for Mason dying. She may not have told me a lot of how she's feeling and that may have been a while ago but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Rose has given up on love so many times, I bet she constantly asks if it's worth it but her love for Belikov is stronger than anything she just needs to remember that and fight for him and their baby" I just stared at him in awe, how he knew all of that about Rose is incredible I'm bound to her and couldn't figure all of that out. He sees Rose as a sister, his sister.

"You love her don't you?" he looked down thought about it for a moment before looking back up at me and nodding,

"Yes. She is my little sister, and I want to make her happy whatever she wants" I gasped

"I think I know what to do"

Rushing around Roses room I knew the others were wondering what on earth I was doing, there wasn't a lot she had kept over the years but I knew she would have kept what I was looking for

deny it all she wanted. Rose Hathaway had dreamed about her perfect wedding. When we were little my mum had helped one of her friends to plan their wedding. Mum had stacks of magazines and I had convinced Rose to go and get some to look at, being a dhampire she went down and came back up quicker than I ever could but she came back with 5 brand new magazines. We had spent hours looking at them, cutting out pictures and sticking them in a book. I remember our weddings were completely different mine was a big fancy day with everyone and everything perfect, but Roses was simple I had tried to get her into the

idea of something like mine but she just replied 'it doesn't matter I'm your guardian, I'm never getting married'.

In the wardrobe I found an old box full of stuff, I lifted it out and put on the table,

"What's in there lissa?" asked Mia. I looked up and smiled at her, ohh they are really going to love this if it is in there.

"Hopefully a wedding" they all looked as though I was mental but I just took the lid off and looked inside. Inside there was photos of when Rose was a baby, a blanket with Roses name on and a small pair of shoes, I pulled them out and put them to one side,

"It's weird I've never seen any of this even though

we have been friends since we were four, it makes me think I don't really know her as well as I think" I looked down and Christian put his arm around me,

"You do know her liss but maybe there are some things that even Rose wants to keep secret" I couldn't argue but I still wasn't convinced it's the same with her being able to sing and write music, even all the kills she made in Russia.

I dug down and at the bottom I found what I was looking for, Jill moved the box onto the floor and I put down the book.

"What is it?" I told them the story and they all figured out what I was getting at besides Christian.

"How does that help Rose?" he asked

"It helps because we are going to put together a perfect wedding" replied Mia.

"Rose and Dimitri's perfect wedding" commented Jill. And with that we got to work.


	23. Chapter 23

RPOV

After I ran out I couldn't think of anywhere to go, I felt mad, not a lissa and the others but at myself. I should never have thought I'd have my happily ever after not when there's a whole universe playing a big game against me, well you've won universe Rose Hathaway can't take it anymore as much as I want it I'm done fighting. I passed the gym and thought what my life would be if Mason was still alive, he'd probably punch me in the arm for giving up then give me some really cheesy advice that would be completely ridicules yet make perfect sense. What would he think about my baby?

He'd say "Ohh god not another Rose" but he would get Eddie to join in with a scheme on how to get my child into trouble with pranks just like we had when we were little. Despite his feelings for me I hope that he would have moved on and found a girl that was just right for him, as any girl would be very lucky to have him.

I flicked the switch on and the light spread across the room, chasing away the darkness. The gym reminded me so much of the one at St Vladimir's, sure courts was bigger but the equipment was still the same. Tattered and torn; the dummies hung from the pole, ropes for the obstacle course were tied back out of the way. They looked as though they hadn't been used in years unlike the ones at St Vladimir's that had been used only a few days before the attack by me and Dimitri.

Flashback

It was Sunday and everyone was taking a break from the field experiment, Lissa and Christian were off doing god knows what and Eddie was with all the other novices who thought it would be a good idea to have an all day party. I however decided to have a day to myself; I woke up this morning and felt like going for a run, when I got to the track the lights were on but the track was empty. Music blasted through my headphones as I alternated between sprinting and jogging around the track, the stars twinkled throughout the night. When I got to my bag to get a drink I saw a folded piece of white paper with my name written on, so I opened it.

'Rose come to the gym now. D'

Ok, last time I checked my training wasn't until later and I'm pretty sure it's not a romantic date as we were on the down low. So what could it possibly be? I picked up my bag and made my way across the field to the gym, surprisingly it was unlocked yet the whole room was pitch black,

"Hello" no answer, searching for the lights became useless.

"You know guys my birthday was last month so there is no need for a …umpf" I got knocked onto my ass by someone kicking me in the stomach. I stood up quite annoyed but crouched into the attach position, even though I couldn't see my attacker, so the question was; how could they see me?

"…Party. I was just going to say party. You know I understand Strigoi play dirty but this is plain mean." I got punched again but it didn't hold the same power as the kick, ok that means more than one attacker. Someone must

have tried to punch me because I felt something brush past my ear but I managed to dodge it, however these moves only annoyed me more I mean how is this fair?

"Right that's it!" I closed my eyes and concentrated on using my other senses, noises from the small quick breaths, right down to the creek of floorboards.

The smell of aftershave and perfume suddenly became overwhelming but it

was so noticeable that the all may as well have flashing signs above their heads. Someone came and then they fell, as did the next, then the next until no one was left and the lights came on, blinding me in the process. Looking around I saw the 12 guardians that dragged mine and Lissa's ass back to the academy, some were rubbing their shoulder or hip whilst others were still on the ground, the only ones still standing were Alberta, Dimitri and Yuri. And they were smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"See I told you she could do it" Dimitri said his eyes full of awe. Yuri came over and patted me on the back but then winced at the slight movement of his shoulder. I was a little bit confused right now as some of the guardians started to stand up.

"Can I ask what it is exactly?" Dimitri laughed and I'm pretty sure it was at me and not with me.

"That was a little exercise to see how you would react in a situation where you needed to rely on your other senses. Just your eye sight was gone so you needed to rely on sounds and smells around you in order to judge where your next attacker was. And let me say that you did not disappoint some of us thought you might not even last 30 seconds. Well done Rose."

The guardians began to leave, probably to fix themselves up, only Dimitri and Alberta remained and they looked impressed.

"Rose let me say that really was amazing for a trial run" said Alberta she started to move around the gym and setting up equipment.

"What do you mean trial run?" I asked, none of this is making any sense to

me.

"As you know your trials are coming up soon but you are already ahead of the curriculum. So I thought it would be a good idea to start training you more intensively by using more guardians and more complicated equipment, that's why there was twelve of us just, we thought it would be a good start to see how far you have come. Since you couldn't beat us all a few months ago we thought it would be a good starting point. Now let's get started"

And get started we did, they increased training every day, it included multiple obstacle courses all around campus often with guardians springing surprise fights on me whilst completing the course. Fights became more intense but I

was getting quicker at taking them all down, it now took me 7 and a half to take down all of them, Dimitri was always the longest fight lasting about 2 minutes.

Flashback ended

My last session before the battle was my favourite, all the guardians that weren't on duty set up a huge course all round campus. It tested all my skills, including how to protect a charge and paired guarding, me and Dimitri were paired up together and given another guardian as a pretend charge. Let's just say we both smashed the course and had fun while doing it.

I wish life could go back to that, the care free having fun part of being a novice. Now everyone expects so much and I just don't know what to do, how can I look after a child as well as run a society.


End file.
